The Innocent Oturan (Uncut)
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: What up? It's the uncut version of The Innocent Oturan! Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan protects Oturan from trouble out of the outdoors. Someone out there outside of Planet Seraen finds Oturan! Still the same plot as original! Added language included!
1. Death By Accident

**Disclaimer; I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. I only owned my OC Oturan. -SSGSS Aym**

 **Chapter 1: Death By Accident**

 **Hidden in the laboratory...**

A Seraenian princess who was sleeping inside the healing tank with healing water. She also seemed to have a breathing manacle on her lower face where she can breathe. She seems to be naked, but all she was wearing was her thin white thong. Oturan was dreaming about the past when she first met the Saiyan prince who rescue her 14 years ago.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _The Saiyan prince catches the infant Oturan, but he suddenly lost her in the galaxies._

 **Laboratory (Reality)**

Oturan woke up from her dream, thinking to herself, " _Vegeta!"_ The Seraenian princess feel pain on her head as she groaning in pain. Oturan breaks the window of the healing tank with her bare fist to escape. The window of the healing tank breaks after five punches from Oturan. She remove the oxygen pack on her face, then fell down on her head again. "Ow…" She notice that she was almost naked. "I'm naked!"

Oturan looked around to get her clothes. She looked around the healing tank and found her yellow with black stripes combative clothes from behind. It was strapless and full on cleavage and has a hole on the stomach on the top part of her clothes and lower part of her clothes was baggy. There was also an inverted colors of her fingerless gloves, white leg warmers, and her black combat shoes that looks like Krillin and Yamcha. After she puts on her clothes, Oturan escaped in the laboratory.

"The kid escapes, Professor Timber!" one of the scientist exclaimed. Oturan flew away and break the ceiling. She grabs her head to feel the pain."Why do I keeping hitting my head?" groaned Oturan. "I sure hope this better not happen again next time…" She flew to West City and hit her head again from the tree. She fearfully climb down, then run to West City instead.

 **The next day...**

Oturan was sleeping in the benches, snoring softly. "Zzz…" A man stare at Oturan sleeping, and trying to touch her chest and starts chuckling. Oturan woke up and notice a man touching her double D, or her huge breasts, in formal. "You pervert!" screamed Oturan, kicking the man to the tree. A man screams. He fell into the trees many times and died from a stroke.

"Oh! What happened? Did I killed a man by accident?" exclaimed Oturan. One of the innocent people call the police to arrests Oturan. "There's a kid who killed a man in Rowdie Street!" panicked an innocent person.

 **Somewhere in the restaurant...**

Goku and Gohan was eating two dozens of meal. Goku was on his usual orange combat clothes. Gohan was wearing his casual clothes. His hair is usually spiky. "Oh, man, this is good stuff!" Goku said.

 _"We interrupt this program for this breaking news! Today at the West City, a young kid who is fifteen years old murder a man at Rowdie Street!"_ the newsman on television said. Gohan quickly stare at the TV behind Goku. "Huh? What is going on?" asked Gohan. _"She will be arrested for 10 years for murdering an innocent man,"_ the newsman said. _"Hold it, sir! I know her before!"_ shouted a person.

Gohan stare closely at the TV and suddenly saw a flame-haired man in the background. "Huh? Dad, is that Vegeta on TV?" Gohan asked. Goku spit out his drink toward the waiter. Most of the customer stares at Goku. "Huh? Did you said Vegeta? He was on TV?" exclaimed Goku. The waiter thought to himself, _"I can't believe that man spit his drink on me in front of the whole restaurant! What's with him lately…?"_ "Sorry, sir! My son notice someone on TV! You got to believe this!" said Goku. Goku turn at Gohan. "Gohan, let's hurry and find Vegeta somewhere!" Goku and Gohan rush outside.

 **Five minutes ago...**

Vegeta was sightseeing on the edge of the peak. He was wearing a khaki suit, matching trouser, white sneakers, and white undershirt his light blue dress shirt that is not tug in that goes down to his chest. Vegeta starts growling as he thought to himself, " _Stupid woman, making me wear this ridiculous outfit…"_

 ***Flashbacks***

" _There's no way in hell I'll be wearing that!" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest while turning back at Bulma, his wife. He was wearing his usual Saiyan outfit. "Vegeta, if you're going out somewhere, you'll had to wear something nice!" shouted Bulma. She was holding a khaki suit with light blue dress shirt and white sneakers._

 _Vegeta turns at Bulma. "Why should I? Everyone would be making fun me with that flunking outfit you're holding!" Vegeta shouted. "I'll make you shop with me this Sunday if you refuse to wear it!" shouted Bulma, veins bulging. "Fine, I'll wear it!" Vegeta barked, growling. He quickly grabs the suit from Bulma and went to the bathroom to change._

 ***Flashback ends***

Vegeta's veins starts bulging as he continued thinking to himself, " _This will be the last time I'll wear this ridiculous outfit for weeks…"_ Vegeta suddenly heard a sound of the police officer's cuffs. _"What the…? Someone who has a strong energy was arrested!"_

Vegeta flew to the West City, and suddenly notice Oturan's energy. "That huge energy! Can it be Oturan?" The police officer handcuffed Oturan and put her inside the police car. "Hold it, sir! I know her before!" "You know her?" asked the police officer. "Her name is Oturan, officer, and I come to bail her arrest!" Vegeta said. "This young lady killed a man by accident, because of that, she'll be in prison for ten years," said the police officer. "If you come to bail her, you will pay 150,000 zenis to free her!"

Vegeta pulls his wallet out of his suit jacket pocket and gives the police officer 150,000 zenis to bail Oturan. Some of the innocent people chattered. The police officer remove the cuff from Oturan's arms. Oturan touch both of her wrists."Stay out of trouble, young lady, don't even think about killing anyone innocent unless they are bad! Bad as dead!" The police officer drove away. Some of the innocent people were surprise.


	2. Remember Us

**Chapter 2: Remember Us**

Oturan was taking a stroll with Vegeta near the bridge. Goku and Gohan appeared behind Vegeta and Oturan. Oturan turns at Vegeta as she grabs him arm. "So, Vegeta, you save my life from going to prison," Oturan said. Vegeta grabs Oturan's arms. "Don't even sweat it, Oturan, you're still young," said Vegeta. "Two years feels like forever since you're out somewhere in the world." "Vegeta!" Goku said. Vegeta and the Seraenian princess turns at Goku. "Kakarot?" exclaimed Vegeta. "Wow, Vegeta, you look really handsome with that suit on!" Gohan exclaimed. Vegeta stares down in embarrassment. "I guess…" said Vegeta.

"What's going on? Who is that kid?" Goku asked. "Yeah, why did you save her?" asked Gohan. "She is Oturan," Vegeta said, in a calm voice. Goku paused and stares at Oturan. "Oturan? Hey, it's been two years since we see you again! I barely even recognized you differently!" chuckled Goku. "Huh? Do I know you?" Oturan asked. Goku turns at Oturan and then Vegeta. "Oh, looks like Oturan have amnesia," said Goku. "Let's start over, I bet you become tender after you saw her again!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted. "I raises her long time ago when her grandmother died! Some of our race from planet Seraen went there to live in peace. That's why Oturan sees herself as a half Saiyan and a half Seraen! The rest of her family dies there because of that bastard named Speice! I have no idea what just happen to her parent after they were sent down to hell!"

Goku thought to himself, " _It's impossible to be emotional if Oturan is partly a Saiyan…"_ "Why's she feeling so worried about you, Vegeta?" Gohan asked. Gohan stares at Oturan as he thought to himself, " _She seem to have the same personality as Tarble, though…"_ "What are you 'Saiyan', Vegeta?" laughed Goku. Vegeta was pissed off of Goku's Saiyan joke. "Kakarot, you're a Saiyan!You shouldn't be insulting your own race!" Vegeta yelled.

The Saiyan Prince calmed himself down and stared at Oturan. "Oturan, do you remember that day when your family die?" Oturan paused and look down. "You're… You're all I remembered," said Oturan. "Huh? Hey, since when I was a baby, I didn't know what happened that day," tittered Goku, at Oturan. "But maybe, just maybe, I guess you and I have a lot in common!" Gohan shushed as Goku quickly cover his mouth. Oturan continued huffing. She closes her eyes to think about what the flunk is happening back somewhere at the hidden lab.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Oturan was sleeping in the benches, snoring softly. "Zzz…" A man stare at Oturan sleeping, and trying to touch her chest and starts chuckling. Oturan woke up and notice a man touching her double D, or her huge breasts, in formal. "You pervert!" screamed Oturan, kicking the man to the tree. A man screams. He fell into the trees many times and died from a stroke._

 _"Oh! What happened? Did I killed a man by accident?" exclaimed Oturan. One of the innocent people call the police to arrests Oturan. "Vegeta…if only you were here..." The Seraenian princess thoughts to herself._

 ***Flashback ends***

Oturan stares at her arms. _"What… What monster controls me inside my body?"_ Oturan whimpered, thinking to herself. " _I can't control what's in me!"_ She kneeling down and cover her head. _"Who am I?! Just who am I?!"_ Oturan stares at Vegeta. "Vegeta! Do you know who I am? Why am I doing here in this world?! This is really bizarre! I feel like my mind...has gone dead!" The Seraenian princess pushed herself down, and covers her face with one hand as her other hand goes to her ground along with her left leg as she started to sobs.

Goku and Gohan's eyes widen in surprised. "You're still a natural born Saiyan like Kakarot, Oturan, once you are a Saiyan, you always are a Saiyan!" said Vegeta, grabbing Oturan's arms. "Saiyans are cruel with their power and their strength! I rather be a human or any other race than a Saiyan!" Oturan sobbed. "Like me, you would protect yourself, Oturan," said Vegeta. "You're helpless if I'm not around. But now you're safe with me."

"Enough with the melodrama scene in front of me, Vegeta," Gohan said. "I think she needs to see a real doctor." Goku turns at Oturan. "Don't worry, nothing can harm you, Oturan, so don't act out in public," said Goku. "Okay," Oturan sniffed, wiping her tears.

Goku turns at his son. "Gohan, we better go to Bulma!" said Goku. "For what? Bulma is not a doctor, but a scientist!" Gohan asked. "Oturan is probably has an amnesia right now, and it may be a good time to take her to Bulma!" said Goku. "Last time I see Bulma when she's in a bad attitude today," Gohan said. "She's at the Kame House." "Let's go!" said Goku.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan hovers. "I guess Oturan's seems so quiet right now, right, Otu...huh?" It appears that Oturan can't fly on her own without her memories. "I'm sorry, I can't fly until my memories are restored!" Oturan stares at Goku.

Vegeta glared at Oturan, buldging his veins from his forehead. "Just because you can't flunking fly doesn't mean your memories are everything to you!" Vegeta growled, in stubbornness. Oturan kneels both of her knees down and cover her eyes as she starts wailing in anime style. "Vegeta!" exclaimed Gohan. Gohan thoughts to himself, " _He just did…"_ Goku grabs Vegeta in the back of his shoulder. "Vegeta, are you trying to make Oturan cry again?!" Goku hollered. "I was telling the truth!" shouted Vegeta. "Quit making her like a crybaby, she's partly a Saiyan with atomic blast of emotions!"

Goku hovers down toward Oturan and gently gives Oturan his hand. "Here, I'll give you a piggyback ride, just hold tight!" Goku said, grinning. "Thanks, you're really kinda nice to me," sniffles Oturan, wiping her tears. Oturan climbed onto Goku's back. Gohan puts his hands behind his head. "Well, that's settled!" Gohan said.

Gohan stare confusedly at her dad carrying Oturan on his back, thinking to himself, " _I wonder why Oturan's gigantic breasts don't even bother dad for good, and she seems to be like Bulma, yet hotter than her…" "Kakarot, how dare you would be caring about my old friend with your friendly side? I care more than your rear end, you know…"_ grumbled Vegeta, thinking to himself. Goku with Oturan on his back, Vegeta, and Gohan flew to the middle of the sea to the Kame House.

 **A/N:**

 **The second chapter has been revised! Just to be sure about my OC Oturan, she's a hot girl at 15. Oturan is really close to Vegeta's height, and a bit taller than Bulma. Whenever Vegeta says any expressions such as '...she's partly a Saiyan with atomic blast of emotions!', I always laughed when he learned one expression made from Earth or learned about the whole planet. Please review, favorite, and follow, whenever you like the storyline!**


	3. Remember The Kame House Crew

**Chapter 3: Remember The Kame House Crew**

 **Kame House**

Master Roshi, Yamcha, the sweet purple-haired Launch, Krillin, Android 18, and Marron was watching TV. They were watching a comedy show as they starts laughing. "That fat man looks like a true actor!" laughed Master Roshi.

 **Outside Kame House**

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan landed on the tiny island with Oturan. "We're here!" Gohan said. Goku knocked on the door. "Hello? Master Roshi? We brought a hot girl!" said Goku. Master Roshi quickly open the door pervertedly. Goku stares at Oturan. "Oturan, hide behind me." Oturan hid behind Goku. "Hey, Goku! What brings you here?" Master Roshi asked.

"There's a girl who is as hot as Bulma, Master Roshi, and one more thing, could you bring Bulma out here?" asked Goku. Master Roshi paused. "I'm sorry, Goku, Bulma can't come outside because she's mad about something," Master Roshi said. "Why?" asked Gohan. "Yeah, don't ask him why!" Vegeta shouts, staring at Gohan.

 **Kame House**

Krillin suddenly heard Vegeta's voice. "Didn't I hear Vegeta from outside?" Krillin asked. "Krillin, be quiet! I can't get a good laugh while you were distracting us!" said Yamcha.

 **Outside Kame House**

"Well, Master Roshi, if you don't bring Bulma out, we have a girl," Goku said. Goku turns at Oturan who was behind his back. "Oturan, show yourself."

Oturan appeared behind Goku. "So that's Master Roshi? He's so old," said Oturan. "Heh-heh-heh! So innocent! Look at that giant breasts you have, Toru!" Master Roshi laughed, in a perverted way. "Her name is Oturan, Master Roshi," said Gohan, grinning. "You remember seeing her as a kid during the Cell Game on TV."

Master Roshi whispered at Goku, "Goku, I really ignore what Gohan says about that young girl, so I dare you to pull Oturan's upper clothes off to show her chest." Goku stares at Oturan, then at Master Roshi."What? I can't do that!" Goku whispered. "Just let Vegeta cover her eyes while you and Gohan pull her upper clothes down, she won't notice what's going on," whispered Master Roshi.

Goku whispered to Gohan and Vegeta, "Hey, Gohan, Vegeta, could you do me a favor?" Gohan and Vegeta exclaimed. Goku shushed, "Lower your voice in front of Oturan. Here's what you two do, pull Oturan's upper clothes for Master Roshi with me, and Vegeta, cover Oturan's eyes." "The hell with your plan!" Vegeta whispered. "I'll be thinking about sexual harassment or something so sexy when the old pervert encourage me!" "Vegeta, just do it so he can bring Bulma!" whispered Gohan.

Vegeta turns at Oturan in his normal volume, yet raising his voice. "There is nothing to see here, Oturan, just think what's in your imagination!" Vegeta stammered, covering Oturan's eyes with his hands as he sweats from his face. "Here goes nothing!" shuddered Gohan. Gohan and Goku pull Oturan's upper clothes down, revealing her bare breasts. Vegeta and Gohan shrieks like a woman as they close their eyes or looking away. Master Roshi starts drooling. "My eyes is dazzling with a woman's breasts!" Master Roshi hooted, laughing.

 **Kame House**

"What's Master Roshi is hooting about?" asked Krillin.

 **Outside Kame House**

"Heh-heh-heh! Let me get a puff-puff on your breast, Oturan!" Master Roshi laughed. He touches Oturan's bare breasts as she felt Master Roshi's cold hand from her breasts. She starts shrieking as her aura surrounded around her whole body. Oturan angrily pull up her strapless cleavage top. "You pervert!" yelled Oturan, hammer arming Master Roshi, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta in the head as they fell into the ground. One giant lump appears on Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Master Roshi's head.

Master Roshi stands up with his lumpy head. "Ohohoho! You two can come in!" Master Roshi hooted, pointing at Goku and Oturan. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan paused at Oturan while she pulled Goku's ear, angrily. "Easy with my ear!" howled Goku. She pulled Goku's ear to the Kame House. Master Roshi stared at Oturan's butt and touched it. "You have a nice butt too!" laughed Master Roshi. Oturan screams as she slapped Master Roshi's face. "What a woman!" tittered Master Roshi. Goku and Oturan went inside the Kame House with Master Roshi as the turtle hermit closed the door.

"What was that about?" Vegeta huffed, turning bright red. Gohan kneeled down his knees and put his right hand on the back of his head and his other hand on his back as he turn bright red. "Oh, my gosh, I'm glad that's over," huffed Gohan. "I'm sure hope Videl won't try to see me do embarrassing things for Oturan and her breasts." "Kakarot and I think of the same thing for our wife," Vegeta huffed. He starts growling. "What in the world are we thinking? I hope my wife didn't hear me shrieking."

 **Inside Kame House**

Goku and Oturan just came inside with Master Roshi. "Goku!" said Krillin. He stare at Oturan, and then toward Goku. "Oh, Goku, who's that chick you made friend with?" "Huh? There's a chick?" Yamcha exclaimed. "Krillin!" shouted Android 18. "Sorry," Krillin said, at 18. "Oh, my goodness, who is that young girl you bring in?" asked Launch.

Yamcha stares at Oturan, giving a wolf whistle, thinking to himself, _"Oh, I think my heart is beating fast when I look at her!"_ "She's Oturan," said Goku. Yamcha shakes Oturan's hand. "Hi, Oturan, do you remember me? I'm Yamcha! I also participated the Cell Game!" Yamcha greeted, grinning. "You look like you're twenty right now." "Actually, I'm fifteen," said Oturan. Krillin and Yamcha's jaws are down and paused for a few seconds. "Has it been two years already since we saw her at the World Martial Arts Tournaments?" Yamcha exclaimed. "I thought we last saw her after Majin Buu was defeated!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Krillin? Yamcha? What the heck is happening to you guys?" Goku asked. "Uh...nothing! That's okay! Even if she's still a kid, she is still cute and hot, too, isn't that right, Oturan?" laughed Yamcha, touching Oturan's shoulder. "Yeah, I agree with Yamcha!" Krillin laughed nervously. Goku grabs Yamcha's arms to let go of Oturan. "She is in her mid-teenage year, Yamcha," said Goku. "I thought of her like me."

"Is Bulma's somewhere inside anyhow? Oturan has an amnesia," asked Goku. "She seems to lose her control from her Saiyan power, and can't fly." Bulma appeared running down the staircase. She was on her casual shirts, white shorts, and her lab coat.

"Amnesia? Did someone said amnesia? I better practice before I take the examination test!" Bulma asked. "You were busy doing you examination test?" asked Launch. "My job is not only a scientist, but my other job is a doctor," Bulma said. "Now who has an amnesia here?" "She does," chuckled Krillin, pointing at Oturan. "Wow, no wonder you're so serious, Bulma!" Goku laughed. "I'll flunk the examination test if you be quiet!" shouted Bulma. Goku exclaimed in fear.

Vegeta and Gohan was staring at the same window outside. "It looks like Bulma is acting like she's in a hurry," Gohan said. "Shut up, Gohan! I can't hear them what they're saying!" shouted Vegeta. "Hey, Gohan, Vegeta, come inside!" Goku said. "Dad, is the door unlocked?" Gohan asked. Yamcha opened the door for Gohan and Vegeta. "I'll get it!" said Yamcha. "Gohan, Vegeta! What a surprise! I knew it's you along!" He start laughing.

"Kakarot, what the hell is going on?" Vegeta yelled. Bulma stared at Vegeta. "Vegeta?" exclaimed Bulma. "What's all the discussion about amnesia?" Vegeta asked. "We just had a talk," said Goku. He whisper to Vegeta, "Yamcha, Krillin, and Master Roshi are making the fuss out of Oturan who looks hot as Bulma."

"All right, so the problem with that young girl in a jumpsuit that's not for her age has an amnesia, then you, Goku, and Gohan came here for a reason?!" Bulma shouted, glaring at Vegeta. Gohan stand toward Bulma. "Calm down, Bulma, we only want to see what happened to Oturan and her memories," said Gohan. "And she is still our friend. Vegeta is responsible to look after her."

Bulma stares at Oturan. "I barely recognize you with your clothes and your looks!" Bulma exclaimed. "Do you remember me?" "No, ma'am," said Oturan. "The only memories Oturan have is nothing but about me," Vegeta said.

"Is that true? Vegeta is all you can remember?" Bulma stuttered, at Oturan. Oturan shook her head. Android 18 stand toward Oturan. "Oturan, it's me, 18!Can you still remember me? You look after me and my brother since you were a kid!" said Android 18. "I can only remember the furthest past," Oturan said. "What? She was capture by Dr. Gero, and she could not remember that time?" exclaimed Android 18. "How about Future Trunks?" Krillin asked. "I'm sorry, I don't remember him," said Oturan.

"Do me a favor, Oturan, could you kneel down so I can see your whole head?" Bulma asked. "Yes, ma'am," said Oturan. Oturan sats down on the floor. Bulma touched Oturan's head. "Whoa!" Bulma exclaimed. "What is it?" asked Krillin. "She has tiny lumps almost all over her head!" Bulma exclaimed. "No! I thought Oturan looks so perfect at first!" groaned Yamcha, raising his voice. "There, there, Yamcha, at least her lumps aren't showing," Krillin said, consoling Yamcha.

"That's a lot more than my big bump when I was a baby!" exclaimed Goku. "I have the solution for her!" Bulma said. "What is it, Bulma?" asked Master Roshi. She pull out the pill that was light purple inside her pocket and gives the mind drop to Goku.

"Goku, put this light purple pills in your pocket," Bulma said. "The next day, give her the pill." "What might happened if I give her the pill now?" asked Goku. "Nothing happen, but the bumps on her head will affect more," Bulma said.

 **A/N:**

 **I added Android 18 and Launch/Lunch in this chapter since the last time I rewritten this story the third time. I got nothing to say in this A/N, unfortunately. SSGSS Aym, out.**


	4. When Chlorine and Spices Blended In

**Chapter 4: When Chlorine and Spices Blended In**

Suddenly, a palm tree fell off the ground outside. Everyone's eyes and eyebrows widened. "What the...?" exclaimed Krillin. "What was that noise?" Launch asked.

 **Bedroom**

Puar and Oolong was playing checkers, until all the checker pieces tips over the game board due to a loud thud from outside. "What's going on?" exclaimed Puar. "Whatever that loud noise is coming from, it's all bad news!" said Oolong.

 **Kame House**

Someone kicked the door. A strange man that was in his thirties named Speice, wore the same outfit as Oturan, but he wore a thin silver sleeveless coat that goes up to his belly. His pants was brown and plain. He also have a many piercing on his left ear. His short hair and his narrow eyes was dark blue. "I found you, Chloe!" chuckled Speice. Oturan puts her hands on each side of her head, remembering who that strange man was. She stares at Speice. "Speice!" gasped Oturan. She hides behind Vegeta as Yamcha and Krillin are the only ones who stares at the Seraenian princess.

Gohan stares at Oturan. "Oturan, you know that guy?" Gohan asked. "He's the one who killed my parents," quavers Oturan. "Don't act innocent, Chloe, come with me, or I'll destruct the place in pieces," Speice said. Oturan huffed.

 ***Flashback***

 **Planet Seraen**

 _14 years ago, there was a Seraenian massacre. The 16 years old Speice massacred several living Seraenians in an average sized village known as Galaxia Village. He stand toward an elder woman with a baby on her hand. The Saiyan Prince in his late twenties watches Speice to kill the elder woman. "Die!" the 16 years old young Speice laughed evilly. The elder woman named Dreamer threw the infant Oturan toward the 27 years old Saiyan prince. Speice killed Dreamer as the Saiyan prince named Vegeta watch her died as he exclaimed._

 ***Flashback ends***

 **Inside Kame House...**

Oturan grabs Vegeta as she shrugs her shoulders. "V-V-V-Vegeta, please...I'm begging you...to beat Speice up..." whimpered Oturan. "I think Oturan's cuter if she was scared," Krillin chuckled nervously. "Oh, shut it! This is serious! Get your eyes away from Oturan, but at that strange looking man!" said Master Roshi.

"Long time no see, whoever makes you massacre several of the Seraenian race," Vegeta said. "Do I know you?" asked Speice. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans that saved this child from her death from you!" Vegeta said, grabbing Oturan. "Vegeta, what you said to that guy was true, right?" asked Yamcha. "I don't wish to admit that I saved one life that was different from her race," Vegeta said. "But now, Oturan lost her memories to become a Super Saiyan." "That's what I thought!" Android 18 exclaimed.

Vegeta stares at Speice. "I think it's better to fight outside than inside, Spice," Vegeta said, smirking. "Very well, my name is pronounce Speice," said Speice. "Vegeta, I'll watch you fight Speice," Goku said. "Same here," said Gohan. "I'm not going to lose you against Speice," Oturan said. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Oturan, and Speice went outside.

Vegeta and Speice hover in the sky. Goku, Gohan, and Oturan watched Vegeta and Speice from below. " _I wonder if Piccolo knew about Speice and his power level while he's at the lookout,"_ thoughts Gohan. "Hey, you!" Someone from inside shouted. The aggressive blonde Launch came out with two machine guns on her hands, as everyone else stares at the pissy Launch.

"And who are you, woman?" asked Speice. "I'll be the one to shoot you to death with my machine guns!" the blonde aggressive Launch shouted. "Take this!" She shoots bullets from her gun in the sky toward Speice. Speice grabs every bullet Launch shoots. "That was fun playing catch," chuckled Speice. After all the bullets from Launch's gun is used, her guns was clicked. "Crap, I'm all out!" the blonde aggressive Launch exclaimed. She ran inside the Kame House to get more bullet for her guns.

"Well, that settles out that beyotch there," chuckled Speice. He breaks the bullets he catch into dust, and then turns at Vegeta. "Since you're in my way back then, I'll finish you off." Vegeta starts growling at Speice. "How dare you nearly lay your dirty hands toward Oturan in the past!" Vegeta shouted. He ripped his casual suit over his Saiyan outfit, then punch toward Speice many times. Speice evaded most of Vegeta's kicks.

Bulma, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, and Android 18 stares at Vegeta in the window. "I never seen Vegeta wore another layer of clothes!" exclaimed Krillin. "They better not wreck my house if their battle have gone intense since Goku and Piccolo fight Raditz!" Master Roshi shouts angrily, pounding the ground with his stick.

Speice counterattacked Vegeta in the stomach. The Saiyan Prince fell to the sandy ground next to Oturan. "Vegeta!" screamed Oturan. "Darn it!" Goku yells. He transformed to a super Saiyan and fight Speice. He kicked Speice in the chin. "Ugh!" Speice groans. He landed on his knees, feeling his painful chin.

"That power, what is it?" asked Oturan. Vegeta stand up. "That power that Kakarot unleashed is the super Saiyan," Vegeta said. "Gohan and I have that power too, but maybe, just maybe, as soon as you return your own memories back, you will soon unleash your rage to the super Saiyan once again."

"I don't understand how I can handle your mouth, but you, Saiyan Prince, talk too much!" shouted Speice. "Scorching Beam!" He shoot out an orange fiery energy wave toward Vegeta. Vegeta deflected Speice's energy blast to the sky with his clenched open hand, but Speice chase after his energy wave and throw it toward Oturan. Oturan screams in fear. Gohan protected Oturan and got hit by Speice's energy waves, and groaning in pain. He landed on the ground, half unconscious.

"Gohan!" Goku shouts. "I'll be back in two days where I can find you!" said Speice, chuckling evilly. Speice hovered away. "I'm not letting that bastard get his blasted mind away!" shouted Vegeta. He follows Speice as he turn into a super Saiyan.

"Vegeta, leave him alone!" a person shouted non other than Oturan. Goku stares at Oturan in surprise. "Oturan?!" exclaimed Goku, turning back to a normal Saiyan. "Explain why would you want me to leave him alone," Vegeta barked. "Don't kill Speice, he actually likes to challenge you," said Oturan, glaring at Vegeta as he turns back to his basic Saiyan level. "So what? He is the one who chose you to be his damn slave!" Vegeta shouted.

Oturan glares at Vegeta. "If I were you, I would leave him alone and leave Earth to peace," said Oturan. "If it's someone like you, I would be the only Saiyan who would give revenge to Speice, the sooner I get my memories back." "Ha! You seem to act like Kakarot when he fight all the decent villains, but, you, you are nothing like me!" Vegeta shouted, laughing sarcastically. Goku stares at Oturan and Vegeta.

"Guys, enough arguing!" said Goku. "What says you?" Vegeta shouts. "Why are you guys talking about the past? Besides, Gohan's hurt!" said Goku. "What?" Oturan and Vegeta exclaimed, in unison. Goku grab a senzu bean inside his pocket and gives it to Gohan. "Gohan, eat this senzu bean," said Goku. Gohan chewed the senzu bean. His wounds are fully restored.

Oturan kneels toward Gohan and grabbed his head. "Gohan! Gohan, are you okay?" Oturan asked. "You save me, and you sacrifice yourself from Speice. I thank you." Gohan woke up and suddenly stares at Oturan's cleavage. "You scared me! Your breasts are almost close to my neck!" yelped Gohan.

Oturan also screams toward Gohan and then stare at Goku. "Thanks, sir, you save Gohan!" "My name's Goku, and Gohan's my son!" greeted Goku, grinning. "But you look so young," Oturan said, in confusion. "Saiyans like you age slower on Earth! I knew you already know Vegeta when he first met you!" laughed Goku. "About you and your personal thoughts like you hit your head, I guess you and I have a lot in common!"

"Urgh, I think Speice has some strange power as he hit my back, anyhow," Gohan groaned. "He's coming back again the next two days." "While we wait for tomorrow for your memories, I think we should head to my house!" said Goku. "I will keep my eyes on her, Kakarot, and I'm watching you," Vegeta said. Goku removed his shirt inside his uniform and give it to Oturan. "You're gonna need to borrow my shirt," said Goku. "If my wife sees your whole cleavage, she'll kick us out!" Oturan put on Goku's shirt. "Wait here, I'm going to let the gang know that we're leaving."

Goku went inside the Kame House. "Well, guys, since that strange man Speice fled, I guess I should be going right now." "What in the world are you talking about? Speice's almost strong as you!" Yamcha asked. "Give him a break, Yamcha, it was just a warm up," laughed Krillin. "Goku and Vegeta might use up their energy, but Gohan suddenly save that girl." "After all the skirmish, I'm going home, see you!" Goku said. He starts waving at Master Roshi, Bulma, Krillin, Android 18, and Yamcha.

Goku went outside, but Bulma followed Goku. "Goku, you better not give Oturan that mind drop I give you today!" shouted Bulma. "Give her the mind drop tomorrow at noon!" "Got it!" Goku said, giving the thumbs up toward Bulma while he flew toward Gohan, Oturan, and Vegeta.

"Dad, since I save her, I'm giving Oturan piggyback ride this time," said Gohan. "Sure, why not?" Goku said, grinning. Gohan squat down for Oturan. Oturan started to blush as she climbed on Gohan's back. "You look cool and handsome," laughed Oturan. "Oturan, why are you blushing?" Vegeta puzzled. "I think I have a crush on Gohan!" laughed Oturan. "A crush?" Gohan stammered. Gohan thoughts to himself, " _Good grief, I'm glad Videl is not at my dad's house right now. If she is, Videl thinks that I cheated on her."_ Goku, Gohan with Oturan on his back, and Vegeta start soaring up the sky.

Goku whispered to Vegeta, "Is it just me, or did Oturan fell in love with my son?" "Why? Even though he already have his wife Videl!" Vegeta whispered. "Just keep a secret to Oturan until she understand," whispered Goku. They continued to fly to Goku's house.

The aggressive blonde Launch just came out of the Kame House in full arsenal. "Get ready, you moron, 'cause I'm giving all the bullets to you!" Launch shouted. Yamcha appeared behind Launch. "I really hate to say this, Launch, but that strange man that Goku and Vegeta fought already fled," said Yamcha, nervously. "Damn it! I was just getting started!" Launch growled, in short-temper, causing Yamcha to flinch.


	5. Sleepover at Goku's

**Chapter 5: Sleepover at Goku's**

 **Goku's House**

Chi-Chi was doing laundry. "I can't believe that kid on TV killed a man on purpose, and then Vegeta appeared on TV, bailing that kid from going to prison!" said Chi-Chi. Goku knocked the door outside of his house. "Chi-Chi! Goten!" Goku called. "I'll get it!" said Goten, opening the door.

As the door opened, Goku was in his usual cheerful tone. "Hey, there, Goten! What a surprise!" Goku laughed. Goten looks scared. "That's the same person on TV who killed a person!" shuddered Goten, pointing at Oturan. "Don't worry, Goten, she's now harmless," Gohan said. "And she is not going to hurt you or do anything bad."

"So you must be Goten," said Oturan, grinning. She squatted down at Goten. "You're going to be more surprise than what you saw in the news on TV, little fella. I'm Oturan, half Saiyan, half Searenian." "Hey, aren't you a girl that fought Trunks as a Saiyan one time?" Goten said, in surprise. "Right now, I lost my memories," said Oturan. "At a time like this, I had a situation that unnecessary for you to listen. You'll understand if you're older." Goten starts grinning. "Heh-heh! Come in! I'll get to know you again until you get your memories back!" Goten laughed.

Goku, Oturan, Vegeta, and Gohan went inside Goku's house. Goten ran toward his mom. "Mom! Dad and Gohan are here!" Chi-Chi walk toward Goku. "Goku, you're back home!" said Chi-Chi, grinning. She suddenly notice Oturan right behind Goku, and screams. "Get her away from my house! She is going to kill me! She's going to rob our house!" Chi-Chi pointed frantically at Oturan as the Seraenian princess whimpered. "Mom..." Gohan said. "Oh, woman, you scare the-" shouted Vegeta. He turns at Goten, mentioning a kid there. He continued shouting toward Chi-Chi, "-scare the hoot out of my friend Oturan here!"

"Everyone, be quiet!" shouted Goku. Everyone was quiet including Vegeta. Goku spokes normally. "Oturan is no longer harmful! She is really innocent, thanks to Vegeta, who bailed her out of jail and she can't control her strength and her flying skill! Believe me, she's been through worse the entire day!" Oturan, Gohan, Goten, and Chichi exclaimed. Goku stare at Chi-Chi and holding her hands while he grins. "Chi-Chi, please treat Oturan like a good girl. Give her a room to sleep." "Ooh..." Gohan and Goten laughed, in a lovey dovey way.

"Oh, shut up!" growled Vegeta, flapping his hand frantically at Gohan and Goten. "Don't be such an…" Vegeta paused, staring at only Goten while thinking one word that is ended with hole. He spokes frantically again. "...uh…a WEEP hole! There's nothing to see there! Get away!" Goten screams in fear, running to his room.

"Oh, Goku, I can't stay mad at you, I have never seen or heard you begging at me, so sure," said Chi-Chi, grinning. Vegeta sighs loudly, "Are you freaking kidding me? Not the romance again!" "I'll let Oturan sleep in the living room, Goku," said Chi-Chi. "I'm tired of you two bringing up the drama in front of me, I'm going to leave," Vegeta sighs.

Oturan tugged Vegeta's shoulders. "No, it's better for you to stay with me! I don't want you to go fight Speice all alone!" shouted Oturan. Vegeta stares behind Oturan. "If they promise me to not be worrying about each other for love, I'll stay," Vegeta said. "Oh, really, Vegeta? Do you had to bring that up?!" shouted Chi-Chi. Chichi hits Vegeta in the head with her cooking pan as the Saiyan Prince screams in pain.

 **At bedtime in the living room...**

The two guests was sleeping on a separate sleeping bag. Vegeta was the only one who is sleeping with his combat outfit without his boots and gloves on. Oturan was still in her usual combat outfit under Goku's shirt she wore, but without her shoes and fingerless gloves. Oturan tried to sleep, but she still feel Speice's sense. "No...no...Speice..." whimpered Oturan.

The Seraenian princess sudden feel Speice's sense on her blue shirt from Goku. She quickly removed Goku's weight shirt and huffed, then stares down at herself. Oturan still have her strapless cleavage part on. She stares again at Vegeta sleeping, lying on her stomach as her arms are under her chin. "Zzz..." Vegeta snored. _"Speice, just wait for me to get my memories back..."_ sighed Oturan, thinking to herself.

Oturan starts daydreaming, even at nighttime.

 ***Goodbye from Rihanna cued.**

 ***Dream and Flashback***

 _Oturan was arrested for killing a man. She was about to go inside the police car with her hands cuffed up, but then Vegeta appeared next to the police. Vegeta saves Oturan from being bail by paying the police for Oturan. The Seraenian princess hugged Vegeta when the time he meets her again. After things settled between Oturan and Vegeta, Goku give Oturan a piggyback ride._

 **Kame House**

 _Bulma was checking Oturan's head, and found a bunch of tiny lumps under Oturan's black spiky locks._

 **Outside Kame House**

 _Later, Speice deflect his own energy wave as it came toward Oturan, but then, Gohan defend himself and got hit on the back, leaving a giant hole in the back of his clothes. Oturan was grabbing Gohan injure on the ground. After Speice fled, Oturan went on Gohan to get a piggyback ride from Gohan while he flew up in the sky along with Goku and Vegeta._

 _Chi-Chi freaks out at Oturan at Goku's house, pointing frantically at Oturan as the Seraenian princess whimpered inaudible. Few minutes later, Goku saved Chi-Chi and Vegeta from their insult about him begging Chi-Chi to make Oturan stays there for one night. Oturan hugged Vegeta to begged him to stay by grabbing his shoulders._

 **Lookout**

 _Everyone that Oturan knows since the Androids attacked the city, including the Z-Fighters like Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo was standing on the lookout near the West City. Oturan was cuddling Vegeta and Gohan. Goku was standing in front of everyone else._

 **Reality (Living Room at Goku's House)**

Oturan shed her tears, lying on her back, still staring at Vegeta. " _Vegeta, we had a good time with you, along with Goku and Gohan, I thank you..."_ sniffles Oturan, thinking toward Vegeta. Oturan lied down and closed her eyes, sleeping with tears while she grabs Vegeta's arms.

 ***Goodbye from Rihanna concluded.**

 **A/N:**

 **Just so you know, I deleted the lyrics of Rihanna's Goodbye since it was the original lyrics of that song. It was funny how Vegeta thought of a made of mild language in front of Goten in the middle of the chapter. Chapter today is running short. I give thanks to Andrey258 for following the story so far! I'm really looking forward to see new and good reviews from you! SSGSS Aym, out!**


	6. Vegeta's Outdoor Shower

**I'm back revising this chapter! -SSGSS Aym**

 **Chapter 6: The Outdoor Shower**

 **The next morning...**

Chi-Chi woke up and stretch her arms as she walked to the living room, then yawned. She suddenly sees Oturan grabbing Vegeta's neck while she slept as Chi-Chi widened her eyes in anger. Oturan was chuckling in her sleep. "What in the world?!" Chi-Chi screams.

Chi-Chi quickly bring her cooking pan to the living room. "Vegeta...!" She hit Vegeta's head repeatedly to wake him up with her frying pan. "WHAT THE FLUNK WAS THAT FOR?!" screamed Vegeta, in agony. Oturan quickly woke up, putting on her fingerless gloves. "Vegeta!" Oturan exclaimed.

Chi-Chi continued hitting Vegeta with her cooking pan. "Get that stupid young chick of yours out of my house, and get your butt out of here!" yelled Chi-Chi. Vegeta quickly put his Saiyan boots and gloves on and grabbed Oturan and ran outside with lumps all over his head, his back, and his butt. "Jeez, I'm going already! Happy now?!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta ran out of Goku's house with Oturan on his back as the Searenian princess screams.

Goku, Gohan, and Goten hurried to the living room to see what was going on. They are still in their pajamas or undershirt and boxers/slack pants. "Chi-Chi, what's going on?" Goku asked. "I found a hot chick lying in the living room with Vegeta!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"That's Oturan!" Gohan gasped. He hurried to dress in Piccolo's purple combat suit. "Dad, did you still have the light purple pill for Oturan?" "Yes, I'm sure it's in my yesterday's turtle combat gi!" said Goku. He hurried to dress up to find his clothes from yesterday, digging in the pocket and found the light purple pill from Bulma. "Oh, I found it!"

"What's going on with Oturan?" Chi-Chi asked, glaring at Goku. "Long story, Chi-Chi, I got to go! Gohan, come on!" said Goku. Goku and Gohan ran outside. "Ditching from me with my son? Fine, be that way!" Chichi shouted. Goku and Gohan went outside and flew off the ground. "They're busted!" Goten mocked. "Go to your room!" shouted Chichi. Goten ran to his room.

 **Outside Goku's House**

"Oturan!" called Gohan. "Vegeta!" Goku called. Gohan senses Vegeta's energy. "He went that way with Oturan!" said Gohan, pointing right. "Great, Gohan! You're not so bad with your eyesight!" Goku said, in a cheerful voice. "Vegeta!"

 **Another direction...**

Vegeta turn bright red and sweats while he carries Oturan on his back. His jaws was down and his eyes popped out. "Oh, my...curse this..." huffed Vegeta, between wheezing breath. After three breaths, the Saiyan Prince wheezes in higher pitch. "...oh, my gosh, I think that harpy woman is out of her freaking mind..."

"She's way too scary," Oturan whimpered. "I think everyone I met is turning against me instead!" Vegeta stares at Oturan while he carries her hips as she yelled in surprised. "Say...say what? Don't say that! Of course not!" stammered Vegeta, in a stubborn voice. He took a deep breath as he turn his normal skin color again.

"You already have me, Kakarot, and his two sons, Gohan and Goten along with those Earthlings at the house from the small island!" he spoke in a serious voice. "We Saiyans prove that you're a hero, and we won't turn against you as a Saiyan!" "Me? A hero?" Oturan asked, pointing at herself.

"There's no way I can be a hero if I have my memories back, but there's one thing I remember about, the Seraenian massacre in my home planet." "Why didn't you tell the others about it?" asked Vegeta. "I was afraid to explain the whole situation since Speice came crashing in the Kame House where Krillin and Yamcha to hang out," Oturan said.

"You can tell your story as we went "camping" in the forest," sighed Vegeta. "Why camping?" Oturan asked. "You wouldn't bear to sleep with that old coop and those Earthlings at the blasted island for your bust part of your body, and that harpy just kicked us out of her house for the same reason!" asked Vegeta.

"Oturan!" a recognizable voice spokes, in distance. Goku and Gohan appeared flying toward Vegeta. "Hey, there you are!" said Goku. Goku turns at Oturan. "Oh, Oturan! You look pale today!" Goku pulled out a light purple pill and give it to Oturan. "Take this pill, and swallow it." "Okay," said Oturan.

The Seraenian princess puts the pill inside her mouth and swallow it. "Did it work?" Gohan asked. Oturan climb on Vegeta's back. "I don't know yet," said Oturan. She suddenly smell Vegeta. "You're full of stench, that's what I remember!" The Seraenian princess groaned in disgust. Vegeta starts sniffing his underarms. "Ew, you're right, I haven't shower in days!" Vegeta groaned in disgust. He suddenly think back somewhere at the Kame House.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Goku whispered to Gohan and Vegeta, "Hey, Gohan, Vegeta, could you do me a favor?" Gohan and Vegeta exclaimed. Goku shushed, "Lower your voice in front of Oturan. Here's what you two do, pull Oturan's upper clothes for Master Roshi with me, and Vegeta, cover Oturan's eyes." "The hell with your plan!" Vegeta whispered. "I'll be thinking about sexual harassment or something so sexy when the old pervert encourage me!" "Vegeta, just do it so he can bring Bulma!" whispered Gohan._

 _Vegeta turns at Oturan in his normal volume, yet raising his voice. "There is nothing to see here, Oturan, just think what's in your imagination!" Vegeta stammered, covering Oturan's eyes with his hands as he sweats from his face. "Here goes nothing!" shuddered Gohan. Gohan and Goku pull Oturan's upper clothes down, revealing her bare breasts. Vegeta and Gohan shrieks like a woman as they close their eyes or looking away._

 ***Flashback ends***

Vegeta feel Oturan's chest on his back. He screamed stubbornly while bursting his tears in anime style and quickly pull Oturan off of his back to move around fast. Oturan fell down as she screams. "Vegeta, what are you? Crazy?" Goku exclaimed. "Oturan can't fly on her own without her memories back!"

"I can't stand seeing her huge boob!" hollered Vegeta, in tears in anime style. "She's worse than Bulma, Kakarot!" "I got this!" Gohan shouts. Gohan flew down to rescue Oturan. "...aaaaaahh!" screamed Oturan. Gohan grabs Oturan over his arms. Goku and Vegeta follow Gohan, landing on the ground. "I got you," Gohan said. Gohan landed on the ground. "Oh, Gohan," laughed Oturan. She started to blush again.

Goku and Vegeta appeared landing on the ground behind Gohan. "Thank goodness! You save her!" Goku exclaimed. The cheerful Saiyan paused and smell something gross. "Something reeks!" Gohan, Vegeta, and Oturan starts inhaling, but didn't smell anything bad. "I smell nothing," said Gohan. "It might be one of our underarms." "Nobody touch Oturan but me!" Vegeta barked. Vegeta grabbed Oturan as she exclaimed. The Saiyan Prince awkwardly lift Oturan's arms up to smell her smooth underarms. "She's clean, but still filthy from her hair," said the Saiyan Prince.

Goku smells Vegeta's underarm without standing closer to Vegeta. "Hahahaha! It's you that smells so bad!" Goku laughed. "After we shower together, let's have fish for breakfast!" Vegeta turns at Goku. "No way!" shouted Vegeta, in short-tempered. "There's no way I'm taking a shower in front of you while you see my butt naked body, I rather take a shower independently!"

"To be honest, I agree with Vegeta, besides, Oturan is the only girl with the three of us," Gohan chuckled nervously, blushing. Goku paused. "Gohan and I will go fishing while you take a shower in the waterfall with Oturan," said Goku, at Vegeta. "It's better to stick together so Oturan wouldn't wander around the entire forest."

Vegeta starts shuddering, shaking his shoulder like he was a dancer. He slide his legs toward Gohan as his right arm touches his left forearm. ***brake squeals*** (sound effects how Vegeta slides.) "G...Gohan...would you...carry her to the waterfall...for me?" Vegeta stuttered nervously.

"Um, sure, since you're not comfortable carrying Oturan!" stuttered Gohan. Gohan turn puzzled at Vegeta, thinking to himself. _"Vegeta is not acting like himself, he's only acting like this toward Bulma..."_ Gohan starts sighing while giving Oturan a piggyback ride. Gohan and Vegeta flew down to the waterfall with Oturan on Gohan's back. "While you two are taking a shower, I'll fix up some fish for breakfast!" Goku said. While Gohan carried Oturan, he and Vegeta hovers up. "Gohan, such a hero..." sighed Oturan. She kneeled down and stare at Gohan flying.

"Oturan, I hate to tell...you about this, so...show me..." stuttered Vegeta. Oturan stands up toward Vegeta. "Show me what?" Oturan asked. "Just show me...just show me your boobs!" shouted Vegeta, grabbing each of Oturan's breast. "I want to get used to see your breasts! I'm just saying that I need to get my MIND off of it!"

Oturan removed fingerless gloves, leg warmers, her belt, and combat shoes first. She removed her whole strapless cleavage jumpsuit. The only thing she left on is her thong. "This is…this is just like back in prison," Oturan shuddered, looking down, avoiding contact toward Vegeta. "Urgh...uh...ew!" grunted Vegeta, twitching his eyes. "J...Just imagine yourself in the hot spring!" Vegeta quickly clutches Oturan in the breast again as Oturan screams as she pushed Vegeta toward the tree with force.

Vegeta groaned in pain, thinking to himself, " _Damn, how can she attacked me if she is scared?"_ Oturan ran to the water. Vegeta catch up with Oturan. "Wait, Oturan, don't go anywhere!" He starts removing his spandex clothes, chest armor, gloves, and boots. He left his plain white thong on and ran toward Oturan. It is really strange seeing the Saiyan Prince wearing a butt cheeks showing brief at a forest. He continued catching up. "Oturan!"

 **Meanwhile…**

Goku and Gohan went fishing. "This is the life," Goku sighed, removing all his clothes, going commando. "Dad!" exclaimed Gohan, avoiding eye contact toward Goku. "Come one, Gohan, you see me naked many times while I was taking a bath outside!" Goku laughed. Goku dive underwater to search a big fish. The cheerful Saiyan thoughts to himself, " _I bet there's enough giant fishes in the lake!"_

 **Back at the waterfall…**

Vegeta quickly grabs Oturan. "I got you!" Vegeta laughed, turning bright red. "You pervert!" screamed Oturan. She knocked Vegeta out of the waterfall with her fist. "Wah!" Vegeta exclaimed. He landed on the ground, shouting out, "How you be so sensitive about being afraid while you attack me?!" Oturan covered her breasts with her arms. "Don't touch my breasts!" shouted Oturan. The naked Seraenian princess swim near the waterfall as a giant shower.

"Oturan, don't start taking a shower without me!" Vegeta shouted. Vegeta scraped off some dirt on his bare body and swim. Oturan sats on her bottoms as her upper legs covered her chest at the shallow waterfall. She starts washing her hair and then covered her arms.

"This waterfall is so cold like I wanted..." said Oturan. "Well, well, you really like the cold water on your shoulders, eh?" Vegeta chuckled. "Ah!" exclaimed Oturan, flinching. Oturan quickly swim underwater. Oturan swims to the shore, inhaling for air. "I feel colder already," said Oturan, grabbing her arms, covering her breasts.

Vegeta stands under the waterfall. "Stay right there, Oturan! Once I'm all soaked up, we dry ourselves if we fly!" Vegeta stuttered. He washed his hair from the waterfall. None of Vegeta's hair was falling. Out of the water, Oturan looks up, then around to see if Speice is around. "Speice!" shouted Oturan. She didn't hear a sound, not even a chirp. Vegeta swims toward the surface. "I'm done! G-Get on my back!" Vegeta stammered.

Oturan went Vegeta's back as the Saiyan Prince starts blushing, thinking to himself. _"Th...this is so disgusting, and embarrassing!"_ Vegeta quickly flew up high with Oturan only in her thin brief, then flew down.

"We're all dry now, now get off of my back." Oturan quickly get off of Vegeta. "But there's one more thing from you, look at me." "Why?" asked Oturan. Vegeta's eyes twitched at Oturan's breasts as he pushed her down to her back as he grabs both Oturan's arms. "Urgh..." Vegeta groaned. He sticks up his buttocks as his head went closer toward Oturan's chest.

"Eek!" screams Oturan. She kicked Vegeta in the shoulders, causing the Saiyan Prince in his sexy brief, fell onto his back. Vegeta screams in pain. Oturan starts whimpering as she quickly put on her Seraenian clothes. "Kami help me…" Vegeta groaned.

 **A/N:**

 **Did I go too far making Vegeta so perverted as Master Roshi…? He's pretty off of his characters to be real honest. Please review my story.**


	7. The Return of Icarus

**Chapter 7: The Return of Icarus**

 **Later…**

After Goku and Gohan took a shower, Goku has a lot of giant fishes to burn. "Bon appétit!" said Goku, in a cheerful way. Oturan stares at Goku. "You're really like fishing like people calls it, do you, Goku?" Oturan asked.

Goku shook his head. "Yep!" said Goku. "My dad and I went fishing when I was a kid," said Gohan. Gohan uses a beam slash to cut one part of the big fish. "Are you hungry?" Oturan starts grinning. "Sure, I bet my stomach will be really satisfied!" Oturan said. Gohan gives Oturan one of the fish parts to feed her. "All right, the rest is ours!" said Goku. Goku, Gohan, Oturan, and Vegeta starts eating the fish with their stick. "That hits the spot!" Gohan sighed. "I always thought fish would be so disgusting!" said Vegeta.

"This place is relaxing, should we camp here like what Vegeta said?" Oturan asked. "If I go to someone else's house, they'll freak out about me." Vegeta turns annoyed. "Darn it, Oturan! For the third time, don't say that!" shouted Vegeta. "Kakarot's earthling friends can fight well, and the rest of us are harmless for you! Who cares about the earthlings who was afraid of you!"

"Vegeta, maybe you should give her a break," Goku said. "She seems to be worried about her concerns since she woke up." Vegeta stares at Oturan, and smirks toward her while removing his Saiyan gloves, revealing his bare hands. "You want me to massage you, kid? You stressed out about yesterday," asked Vegeta. "Me? Stressed out?" Oturan asked. "Vegeta, that really sounds kinda private for me to butt in, so Gohan and I will take the rest of our food elsewhere!" laughed Goku. Goku and Gohan hovers away with the rest of the fishes that Goku caught.

Vegeta sat behind Oturan and starts massaging her bare shoulders. Oturan groaned in pain, "What was that about?" "Don't you know about massage?" asked Vegeta. Oturan starts chuckling. "What are you laughing at? Am I ticklish to you?" "It's funny how your learn about life on Earth," Oturan chuckled.

"I get that a lot..." said Vegeta, smirking. "Whenever I think about it or say it in person, you're the only one laughing at me." "That means that I'm not a human, right?" Oturan asked. "You are one of the surviving Saiyans outside of that mudball planet," said Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince continued massaging Oturan's shoulder and starts shuddering. "Why is your shoulders feel so cold from the outdoor shower?"

"You did it again," Oturan said, laughing. "What? About how I feel about massaging your shoulders?" asked Vegeta. "Yeah," Oturan said. Oturan paused and closes her eyes thinking one of her lost memories. She spokes again, "You probably said that Saiyans are a cold-blooded race, right? My other half of my blood is twice cold-blooded than your race."

"What was your other race you were born in? You didn't tell me long time ago since you were a kid," asked Vegeta. Oturan was puzzled, yet confident. "My other half of my race is Seraenian," Oturan said. "I can easily survived the cold in the entire winter season with the clothes I'm wearing now." The Seraenian princess paused as she closes her eyes, thinking of her other memories. "My older brother was topless when he survived in the cold wind." "You didn't tell me you have a brother?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm sure he's coming to find me," Oturan said. "But where...?" Vegeta pulled down Oturan's strapless cleavage top as he blushed and looks away from Oturan's breasts. "Ah!" the Seraenian princess exclaimed, covering her bare breasts.

"Lie on your stomach," stammered Vegeta. Oturan lied on her stomach. Vegeta continued massaging Oturan's bare back. "Just relax for now, nothing bad's going to happen later." Oturan starts moaning erotically, "It would be a lot better for you to massage my buttocks...just keep massaging my lower back until you reach the bottom of my arse..." "You're massaging my back after your turn…" said Vegeta.

 **Later…**

 ***I'm Not the Only One from Sam Smith cues. (Duration 0:00-1:10, 1:57-3:06, 3:30-3:58)**

Goku, Gohan, Oturan, and even Vegeta starts hiking around at noon. A deer appeared out of nowhere. "...!" Oturan gasped. "Don't be afraid, it's only a deer," said Gohan. "Too much noises makes the deer run away. Be gentle to that deer." Oturan moves slowly at the deer. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Oturan said, whispering.

The deer grunted. Oturan start petting the deer. "...! (Gohan!)" roared a dragon. "...!" the deer bleated. The deer runs away. "Hey, wait! I didn't mean scare you!" exclaimed Oturan. No, it's not you," Goku said. "...! (Gohan!)" roared a dragon. "That was Icarus!" Gohan exclaimed, grinning.

Icarus, Gohan's dragon friend, appeared soaring down. He appeared as a mature dragon. "You know him, Gohan?" asked Oturan. Gohan cuddled Icarus. "He's my friend since I was a little kid," Gohan laughed. "He can give you a ride." Gohan stares at Icarus. "Icarus, meet Oturan. She is our friend, and really harmless."

Oturan starts petting Icarus. "He's really huge!" said Oturan. "It's been a long time since I met him," Gohan said. Icarus breathe fire in the sky. "Whoa!" exclaimed Goku. "You know, I think we should fly back where we started here!" _"Gohan made a dragon friend as a kid...ha, what an idiot..."_ Vegeta thoughts to himself. He was cutting trees for the fire. "I'm going to stay here to cut some trees." Oturan climbed on Icarus's back. "Don't shake, alright? Vegeta nearly got me kill from falling into the air," said Oturan, cuddling Icarus. "...! (Yes, just hold me on!)" Icarus roared, shook his head.

He flew up in the air with Oturan on his back. "Whoa!" screams Oturan, clutching Icarus. Icarus flapped his wings to fly. Goku and Gohan joined Icarus. Icarus's face was bright red to show his emotion. "...! (I think you're beautiful!)" Icarus roared peppy. Goku catches up. "Hahahaha! you sure really love Oturan so much, Icarus!" laughed Goku.

"TOO MUCH EMOTIONAL SCENE, TOO MUCH ROMANCE!" Vegeta yelled in distance. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO DRAMA OR SOME ACTION THAT IS PIECE OF CRAP?! KAKAROT, I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LET THAT BRAT OF YOURS KISS OTURAN!" "...! (Don't mess Gohan's dad up!)" roared Icarus. He flew near Vegeta and breathe fire at him. "Icarus!" Gohan shouted.

 ***I'm Not the Only One from Sam Smith concluded.**

Vegeta's hair was up all the way while his clothes was burned and black as Vegeta cough up black smoke. "Alright, you win," growled Vegeta, coughing. "Grr, the stupid romance and the stupid comedy will lasted into the stupid conclusion..." He wiped himself to remove ashes, fix his hair, then continued to cut some trees for the fire.


	8. The Campout

**Chapter 8: The Campout**

 **Later, in the evening...**

As Icarus flew where they stop, Oturan went off of Icarus. "Thanks for the ride, Icarus! You're kind of fun!" Oturan said, cuddling Icarus. "...! (Bye!)" roared Icarus. He flew to the sky.

"I got everything for tonight, guys," Vegeta said. Goku and Gohan stares at Vegeta. "Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku. Goku and Gohan suddenly stare at 48 trees that are cut. "Oh, my gosh, Vegeta! How many of those trees are we using for one night?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Wow, that was really impressive," exclaimed Oturan. "I can do more than 48," Vegeta said. "We'll use twelve trees for the fire, and the rest is for a protection." Vegeta grabs Oturan's shoulder and whispered, "All the rest is the barrier, so that Speice won't get you, Oturan. We'll protect you."

"You'll protect me? But why-" asked Oturan. "While we create barriers out of trees, you'll make the fire," Vegeta interrupted. "And how will I supposed to do that?" asked Oturan. Vegeta paused, putting his left hand on his widow peak. "Oh, for cripes sake, Gohan, demonstrate her," Vegeta sighed. Gohan grabs one tiny trunk on the ground, then breaks it into two.

"Here is how to make fire, Oturan," said Gohan. "You used your hands, and quickly smash two trunks together, then rub it fast." Gohan rub the trunks fast. The fire appeared. "See, it's easy! Now you try it!" He break two trunks into fourth, and give it to Oturan. Oturan inhaled and exhaled. She smashes trunks together.

"Man! This is hard!" Oturan grunted. "You forgot to rub it," said Gohan. Gohan sat behind Oturan. "Oh!" Oturan exclaimed. Gohan grabs Oturan's arms, and control her arms. Oturan's breasts was bouncing up and down. "Whoa!" "Haha, you're doing great! You're doing great! You're going great!" chuckled Gohan.

Oturan starts sighing. _"He feel so warm right behind me, my heart is rising like heaven,"_ Oturan thoughts to herself. Gohan helps Oturan makes fire. "Hey, Oturan, you did it!" said Goku. "I did?" Oturan gasped. She starts at the trunks with fire on her hands as she starts laughing. "That was great, I did it! Now what?"

Vegeta chopped some of the trees into pieces with an energy slash. "Oturan, put the fire near the pieces of woods," Vegeta said. "Don't run with fire, or it will go out." Oturan put the fire down toward several piece of woods. Some of the woods grew fire. "Oh!" exclaimed Oturan.

"Kakarot, go to the east of the forest with some of the trees," Vegeta said. "Were going to make a giant barrier; I'll be at the west of the forest." He grab the first half of the cutting trees. "Gohan, you'll be the one who will protect Oturan this night." He flew up in the sky with half bunch of cutting trees.

Oturan stares at Vegeta. "Good luck!" Oturan said. Goku grabs the other half of the cutting trees and flew. "Wish me luck too!" laughed Goku. "She will too, dad!" Gohan said. Goku flew away with the other half of the cutting trees.

 **Later…**

It was midnight. Oturan slept on Gohan. Oturan was whimpering in her sleep.

 ***Oturan's Dream***

 _"Chloe, come back, or I'll kill your friends!" shouted Speice. "No! Never!" Oturan shouted, hugging Gohan's back. "You asked for it!" shouted Speice. Speice stabs Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta's chest with his palm. "No! Stop!" Oturan screams, sheds her tears. "Now, come back for me, Princess Chloe," said Speice, clenching his teeth. Oturan kneels down at Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. "Gohan, wake up! Open your eyes!" Oturan sobs._

 **Reality (Forest)**

Oturan wakes up and screams, "GOHAN...!" Gohan woke up. "Oturan, what is it?" exclaimed Gohan.

 ***Fear from Blue October cues. Duration (0:00-0:56, 2:31-4:51)**

Oturan hugged Gohan and started weeping. "...!" Gohan feels Oturan's breast with her top part of her jumpsuit while in depression tone. _"I can't push her if she was crying for me! I'll be too hard on her!"_ Gohan thoughts to himself. "It was awful! I had a nightmare!" Oturan sobbed.

"What kind of nightmare?" asked Gohan. "Speice comes to kill you, your father, and Vegeta here!" Oturan said, between sobbing. "Don't worry about Speice, Oturan," said Gohan. "We are going to burn the barrier, so that Speice won't get you in this forest." Oturan gasped, let go of Gohan, and glared at him, then slapped his face.

She wipe her tears as her head was down. "What were you, Goku, and Vegeta thinking, Gohan?!" Oturan shouted, sniffing. Gohan grab his face, feeling the pain from Oturan. "They would have destroyed this forest! What about the deer I've met this afternoon, and the rest of the full-blooded animals? And Icarus?! I thought I trusted you!"

Gohan kissed Oturan's cheeks while she gasped as she blushed while she titters. Her eyes is widened. "Yes, you did trust me," said Gohan. "You lost your memories when we met you again after years in front of everyone. We still protect you from danger until you got your memories back."

"Would you still be in love with me if I have my memories back?" Oturan purred, giggling. "Well, we known each other for nine years, of course I love you," chuckled Gohan. Oturan kissed Gohan back in the cheek as Gohan grabs his cheek. She removes her fingerless gloves and her shoes to distract Gohan. Oturan still has her strapless cleavage jumpsuit on.

Gohan removed his shoes and his wristbands, and then lower his gi top revealing his bare upper body. Oturan pushes Gohan down backward as they and starts kissing each other. Gohan suddenly touched Oturan in the buttocks, thinking to himself, _"...! Oh, crap! Did I touch Oturan's butt?! Oh, well..."_ Oturan starts chuckling as Gohan starts huffing.

 **Hidden in the forest…**

Speice's minions, Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul was hiding behind the trees. "I finally found Chloe!" Jergin said. "Leave her be, we'll capture her the next morning," Kapriun said. "Why, Kapriun? Why not now?" asked Funnelle. "Urgh, Funnelle, I can't stand capturing Chlo half-naked," Kapriun groaned. "Were staying here until Chloe and that man wakes up," said Sodul. "We'll let Master Speice know where we are."

 ***Fear from Blue October concluded.**

 **A/N:**

 **I had to separate the original 7th chapter into two parts chapter, making the next chapter as the 9th chapter. If you please, I would like to have your words while you review my story.**


	9. No Sign of the Spice

**Chapter 9: No Sign of the Spice**

 **The next morning...**

Oturan first woke up, then yawned. She squats down and stares at Gohan sleeping peacefully while she stand over Gohan's legs. "Zzz..." Gohan snored softly. She put her shoes and gloves back on. "Wake up, Gohan," whispered Oturan. Gohan was about to woke up, but Oturan step back about two inches away from him. Gohan open his eyes, putting his wristbands and shoes back on as he put his top part of his gi on. "Good morning," Gohan yawned.

"There you are!" shouted a person. A person appeared grabbing Gohan's neck and pound him to the ground. "Gohan!" Oturan gasped. It was one of Speice's minions, Kapriun, but he turns into another person. "What have you done to my sister Oturan?" shouted a person.

Oturan recognize her brother named Geyserurn. He dressed like Oturan, but wore a black unzipped vest with two flaps on the back of his vest, showing off his bare skin and six packs. He also wore fingerless gloves and his thong strap sticking up underneath his pants that was down into his belly. His front part of his hair covers his left eye like his father who was another Saiyan Prince other than Vegeta. "Guy, stop! That was Gohan!" Oturan shouted. Oturan calls Geyserurn by his short version of his name.

Geyserurn stares at Oturan in surprise. "Sis, is that you?" asked Geyserurn. "Guy, how did you survive out in Planet Seraen from long time?" Oturan asked. "I fake my death," said Geyserurn. "I did not know that you had a long lost older brother, Oturan," Gohan huffed, sweating.

Geyserurn glares at Gohan. "Tell me, Gohan, if that's who you are, how in the world did you found my sister?" asked Geyserurn, in a serious tone. "I met Oturan when she was six years old," Gohan said. "How old are you now?" asked Geyserurn. "I'm 18, why?" Gohan asked. "So you were looking after my sister when you're nine, right?" asked Geyserurn. "Yes, my dad and I met her, too. Trust me, I've done nothing wrong with Oturan, neither does my dad and Vegeta," Gohan said.

"Oh? Vegeta? I think I heard about him, is he still on his bad side?" asked Geyserurn, in surprised. "No, Vegeta's part of my good side," Gohan said. Geyserurn releases Gohan's neck. "You're free," said Geyserurn. He stands toward Oturan and hugged her as Oturan widened her eyes. "Chloe, it's not safe for you to be here alone, but you are safe with me."

"But, Guy, Vegeta and Goku are around, we can't leave here until we all stay together," Oturan said. "Anyways, how's father?" "He's already dead, and what about mother?" asked Geyserurn. "I have no idea where my mother is," Oturan said. "Don't tell me you lost your memories!" exclaimed Geyserurn. "All I remember was that I hit my head," Oturan said. Geyserurn stares at Oturan. "At least you're still in one piece," sighed Geyserurn. "Anyways, Speice brings his minions around here, be quiet." Geyserurn stares around the forest as Oturan kneels one of her knees down as her head is lower in depression. _"We'll avenge you, mother and father,"_ Oturan sighed, thinking to herself.

Oturan then exclaimed from the appearances of Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul, Speice's minions from Seraen. They are actually from the Speician race from a certain planet. They all wore the same clothes as Speice, and have yellow narrow eyes. Jergin has green short hair, and left his vest unzipped, known the second oldest member. Kapriun's light blue hair was very spiky and down to his shoulder, and his vest was zip all the way up, also the oldest member. Funnelle was the only woman in the group with brown bob styled hair, and her vest was unzipped close to her chest, also the youngest member. Sodul was the tallest one with the purple flat mohawk, and left his vest unzipped down to his stomach, he is also the second youngest member.

"There they are now!" shouted Geyserurn. "Gohan, you'll handle Speice's minions, I'll protect Oturan!" Gohan attacked Kapriun in the stomach as he grabs Gohan's punch. "Damn, how did you get through the barrier?" Gohan shouted. "We burn the barrier!" Funnelle said, smirking.

Gohan exclaimed and stare around. The barrier made out of logs around the forest was burning. While Gohan was distracted, Funnelle attacked Gohan in the chest multiple times. Some of his gi top including the top left part of his gi was torn off. Gohan hovers 10 feet away from Funnelle. "Masenko!" yelled Gohan. He uses his hand as a cup then shoots out energy that looks like an energy blast, also known as one of Piccolo's energy moves called the Demon Flash. "Gohan!" Oturan exclaimed. "Oturan, stay behind me!" shouted Gohan. Oturan quickly stand behind Gohan as he shoots out a giant energy waves toward Funnelle.

 **Meanwhile…**

Goku woke up sensing Gohan's energy. "Gohan!" exclaimed Goku. Goku thought to himself, " _What the heck is happening back there? Is he fighting Speice, or someone else who had a huge energy? It's best timing to find Vegeta first!"_ Goku flew to find Vegeta.

 **Two minutes later, at the other end of the forest…**

Vegeta open his angry eyes, quickly as he can. "Kakarot! He wouldn't dare to fight Speice without me!" Vegeta growls. Vegeta starts hovering, but suddenly, Goku appeared. "Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku. "Kakarot, did you fought Speice?" Vegeta asked. "No, I feel five unknown energies, and neither of them are Speice," said Goku.

"What the heck are you saying?" Vegeta shouted. "I thought you were fighting that bastard who took away Oturan!" "No, I was coming to get you," said Goku. "Hear me out, Vegeta, Oturan might be kidnapped by Speice's allies!" Vegeta staresdown at himself. "What...?" Vegeta exclaimed. Vegeta starts thinking about the flashback when he, Goku, and Gohan fought Speice outside of the Kame House.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _"I don't understand how I can handle your mouth, but you, Saiyan Prince, talk too much!" shouted Speice. "Scorching Beam!" He shoot out an orange fiery energy wave toward Vegeta. Vegeta deflected Speice's energy blast to the sky with his clenched open hand, but Speice chase after his energy wave and throw it toward Oturan. Oturan screams in fear. Gohan protected Oturan and got hit by Speice's energy waves, and groaning in pain. He landed on the ground, half unconscious._

 ***Flashbacks ends***

 **Forest**

Vegeta was even more pissed than the first time he met Speice again at the Kame House. "That spurious coward! Let's go find those oaths who capture my Oturan!" Vegeta yelled. Goku paused, hearing the last few words coming out of the Saiyan Prince's mouth. There's only one Oturan, that Vegeta can protect in the entire world. Vegeta is one badass of a prince who cares not only his family in a lovable way, but just Oturan alone. "Well, first thing first, we better go check on Gohan!" said Goku, in his serious tone. The two Saiyans hovers to the center of the forest.

Further ahead, Gohan fell to the ground due to the usage of energy waves. Geyserurn just watches Gohan suffer. Goku and Vegeta appeared flying as Oturan, Geyserurn, Gohan who was in the air, Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul stared at them. "Dad!" Gohan exclaimed. "Vegeta!" exclaimed Oturan.

Goku and Vegeta stares at Speice's four minions while hovering toward Gohan. Goku gives Gohan a senzu bean as he eats it and fully restored his energy. "Grr, if neither of those flunking idiots are Speice, who in the hell are they?" Vegeta growled. Gohan stand up between Goku and Vegeta. "Speice's minions are as strong as Frieza's army," said Gohan. Goku asked, smirking, "Well, I'll be, what are your names?" "Jergin," stated Jergin. "Kapriun," Kapriun stated. "Funnelle," stated Funnelle. "And I'm Sodul. You fools, our master is not here, we're his minions searching for that young woman of yours who betrayed our master's home planet," Sodul said.

Goku angrily stares at Speice's minions, protecting Oturan along with Vegeta. "Leave her alone! What is it that you want from Oturan?" shouted Goku. "She is destructive as hell that she has the blood of the Seraenian and Saiyan since her father was a Saiyan!" Jergin said. "I knew about Oturan's other blood the whole time! Oturan, or Chloe, or whoever you called her, told me everything about her life threateningly experience!" shouted Vegeta. "Too bad it's pointless of you to kidnap Oturan for your master if she lost her flying and fighting ability!"

"Who needs pity memories, anyways? But still, we will force Chloe, who played innocent just to join us to destroy Planet Earth for Lord Frieza!" Kapriun shouted. "Damn the entire Saiyan race! None of the Saiyan race outside of their home planet, refuse to be part of our member! We even offer you to join us when you're just a kid!"

 _"I knew one of Speice's minions like Kapri said would say nonsense things about the Saiyan race,"_ thoughts Geyserurn, growling. "Frieza, eh? Ridiculous! So flunking ridiculous!" Vegeta laughs, smirking. "Saiyans like us joins you, even I, as a prince of all Saiyan, cannot really accept your apprenticeship, not even once! I once already have Frieza as my boss, but he died from my future son!"

Geyserurn turns at Vegeta. "You can't be Prince Vegeta of Saiyans, no?" asked Geyserurn, at Vegeta. The Prince of all Saiyans exclaimed as he stares at Geyserurn, "Who exactly are you? How did you know about my race?" "My name's Geyserurn, everyone just call me Guy," said Geyserurn. His eyes was half closed. "I'm also part of the Saiyan race with my other race known as Seraenian." "Seraenian? You can't be Oturan's brother, are you?" Vegeta exclaimed, raising his voice. "Vegeta, what are you talking about?" asked Goku.

"It's none of your business, anyways, I was discussing privately with Oturan yesterday," Vegeta said, gruffly at Goku. Vegeta stares down at himself. "After all these years I kept my secret from that precious kid, and yet it reveals itself…" Vegeta paused, and stres at Goku again. "I told nobody including you, Kakarot, that Oturan has an older brother to rely on."

Gohan stares at Geyserurn. "Geyserurn, what you said about Oturan, is it true?" asked Gohan. "I've been looking for my sister after she was kidnapped as a infant," Geyserurn said. "To do that, I must born to survive out of planet Seraen, and live as a Saiyan!" "Forget about your life story, Hot Water! You told enough!" Vegeta yells, at Geyserurn. Vegeta glared toward Speice's minions. "You galactic herbs better stay the blazes out of this world, or we'll finish you into oblivion!"

Funnelle hovered lose to Vegeta to attack him in the stomach hard with her left knee. Vegeta screams, clutching his stomach. "That'll keep your mouth shut, Saiyan Prince!" chuckled Funnelle. "Vegeta!" Goku shouted. Vegeta slowly turn his head toward Geyserurn. "Geyserurn, you're right about those cowards, they're unbearable for me," groaned Vegeta. He turns unconscious.

"Darn it!" Goku yelled. "Dad!" shouted Gohan. Goku grabs Vegeta, but Jergin punches Goku in the stomach to make him unconscious. "You bastard!" Geyserurn shouts. Both Gohan and Geyserurn attacked Sodul, but missed. Sodul counterattacked both Gohan and Geyserurn. "No!" screams Gohan. Geyserurn and Gohan turn unconscious.

"Gohan!" Oturan screams. "You have no one else to protect you, but us, Chloe," chuckled Kapriun. "No..." Oturan's voice breaks, kneeling toward everyone who was unconscious. The Seraenian princess was bursting in tears. Sodul grabs Oturan's left arm. "We will bring you to Speice," said Sodul. "I like the way you bring us the tears of joy for such an irony." Oturan struggles to let go, but Sodul got a strong grip on Oturan.

"Relax, we'll bring your friends along with you," Jergin laughed, mocking Oturan. Kapriun grabs Gohan, Jergin grabs Goku and Vegeta, and Funnelle grabs Geyserurn. "I cannot wait to see the look on Master Speice's face!" chuckled Sodul. "Same here, Master Speice will be pleased!" Funnelle laughed.

Oturan continued to struggle, pulling her arm. Sodul cover Oturan's mouth. "I will shut you up with your innocent whimper." _"Brother...Gohan..."_ thoughts Oturan, shedding her tears. Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul flew to find Speice.


	10. I Looked After You, You Looked After Me

**Chapter 10: I Looked After You, You Looked After Me**

 **Meanwhile…**

Speice was sightseeing at the edge of the cliff. His arms is crossed on his back. _"I'm glad I hired you all to find Chloe, my minions…"_ Speice chuckled, thinking to himself.

"Master Speice, we capture Chloe!" said Funnelle, in the distance. Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul appeared with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Geyserurn unconscious with Oturan who is still alive. Vegeta woke up, giving his death glare at Speice's minions. He starts bellowing to become a super Saiyan and attacks Sodul and Jergin while they let go of him, Goku, and Oturan.

Goku and Oturan are the only one who falls down, only Goku was unconscious. Speice vanished in thin air. Oturan starts screaming. "Oturan!" Vegeta yelled. "Vegeta!" shrieked Oturan. The Saiyan Prince grabs Oturan in the back with one arm, then uses his energy blast to attack two of Speice's minions to death. Jergin screams, "No...!" "Kakarot!" Vegeta yells. He flew down to catch Goku with his other arm and wakes him up while he turns into a normal Saiyan.

Goku woke up. "Huh?" exclaimed Goku. "Vegeta?" Vegeta let go of Goku as he hovered on his own. "Kakarot, search the rest of Speice's minions! They have your brat and Oturan's brother!" Vegeta shouted. "Right!" said Goku, shook his head.

Goku flew toward Speice, Kapriun, and Funnelle who still have Gohan and Geyserurn. "Solar Flare!" He put his open wide hands toward his eyes to summons sunlight to distract them. Some of their clothes ripped due to the intensity of the light. While Kapriun and Funnelle cover their eyes, they let go of Gohan and Geyserurn. Goku grabs Gohan and Geyserurn. "Gohan!" Oturan shouts. Vegeta hovered down, still holding Oturan. "I got Gohan and your brother," said Goku, at Oturan. Goku, as well, hovered down with Gohan and Geyserurn, still unconscious.

Vegeta stares at Oturan, powering down to his basic form as his hair and his eye color changes back to black. "Oturan, are you alright?" Vegeta asked. He hugged Oturan. "Thank goodness Speice and his minions didn't harm you. I saved everyone and my back there." "I don't want you or Goku to fight Speice again, because he's tougher than your master Frieza, I'm begging you, Vegeta, I'm begging you to leave him alone," said Oturan. Vegeta paused and glares at Oturan. "Leave him...alone...?!" Vegeta shouted. He let go of Oturan. "What the hell do you want me to leave him alone, you say? He have done something bad to you for a long time! He is too greedy for you!"

Oturan glared angrily at Vegeta. "Speice is not greedy for me! It's just that he met me when I was a little kid!" shouted Oturan. "Vegeta, Oturan, stop arguing!" Goku shouted. "Shut your mouth, Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta. He turns at Oturan and continued glaring at her.

"You knew him for a long time, he was just another kidnapper who treats you like a slave! I am helping you to get out of it!" Oturan gives her best glare toward Vegeta. "Help...me? I need no help from you, thanks to my Saiyan blood!" Oturan shouted. "You would have let me die back there, then my cursed threatening life between the Saiyan and Seraenian race will be over! I wish you would never save me in the first place, Vegeta!"

Vegeta slapped Oturan in the face hard causing her to yelp, although he still wore his Saiyan gloves. "Vegeta, that was…!" shouted Goku. "Shut it, Kakarot," Vegeta huffed. Oturan stares at Vegeta depressively, and shed her tears while she hiccups a bit. She kneels down, lowering her head, clenched both of her fists close to the ground, and start crying. Vegeta stare at Oturan in tears while he grabs her arm, and kneeling one of his legs.

 _"Vegeta, you idiot! Just look what have you've done to Oturan! I can't believe you hit her damn hard…!"_ he thoughts. Vegeta spokes toward Oturan, "I'm sorry, Oturan, I was just saying that I'm not letting you go and die helpless, even if your parents died when you're born, I'm begging you for once to stop thinking about Speice!"

Oturan continued crying uncontrollably. "I can't!" weeps Oturan. "He's everywhere, Vegeta! He's following us so he can find me!" Vegeta kneels toward Oturan. "Just think about all the fun we have last time, so help me, let me fight Speice for you if I had to ask you one last time!" Vegeta smirked, raising his eyebrows. Vegeta starts consoling Oturan. "You're not even helping me, you're making it worse to protect me from my arch-nemesis!" wailed Oturan, raising her voice.

Vegeta starts wiping Oturan's tears on her face as he hugged her to shush. He spoke in a calm voice to calm himself down. "I love you as a friend, Oturan, you were the same young Saiyan with such speed," Vegeta said. "You should be tougher back then, perhaps you can remember yourself in the past. Forgive me once for slapping your face, it's my fault," Oturan continued sniffling. "None of this wouldn't happened in the first place if I raise my voice."

"You really show up your tender side in front of me, Vegeta," said Goku, grinning. Vegeta turns bright red, glaring at Goku. "Why won't you ever shut up, Kakarot?!" Vegeta shouted, in short-tempered. "I was trying to help her to avoid Speice!" Oturan starts yelping, quickly let go of Vegeta. "You finally scare Oturan again!" exclaimed Goku.

Gohan and Geyserurn woke up. "Dad!" exclaimed Gohan. "Huh?" Geyserurn exclaimed. "Gohan!" exclaimed Oturan. Oturan clutches Gohan while he groans. "Don't forget that I'm here too, sis," Geyserurn said. Gohan stares at his father. "Dad, what's going on?" exclaimed Gohan. "Vegeta saved our backs from Speice's minions when he killed both Jergin and Sodul," Goku said.

"Vegeta sure knows his target using his energy blast as a single blow," said Gohan, staring at Vegeta. "I really like that about Vegeta, he's a badass Saiyan Prince," Geyserurn said. Vegeta stares at Geyserurn. "Thanks, Hot Water, I was born badass," said Vegeta. Geyserurn stares at Vegeta in shock. "Uh, okay, I mean it in a deadly way," Geyserurn stuttered. "I'm not Hot Water, I'm Geyserurn."

 **A/N:**

 **Another heartwarming chapter with Vegeta and Oturan. For someone in an amnesia state, Oturan stands up for herself to convince Vegeta to not kill Speice, and yet, it's her job to finish him, just like Vegeta wishes to defeat his master Frieza, instead it was his future son.**

 **Sorry about putting this chapter in a short term after revision. Please review if you wish to do so! SSGSS Aym, out.**


	11. The Electrical Tournament

**Chapter 11: The Electrical Tournament**

A thunder field suddenly appeared where everyone else are. Something grows out, but not quite like Mother Nature. Instead, electrical engineering poles appeared as a giant wall. Oturan starts shuddering, kneeling down, sensing her fear, hearing Speice's voice inside her head. The Seraenian princess felt something electrical inside her nervous system and starts screaming loudly in pain, covering herself.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Geyserurn stares at Oturan, helplessly. "Little sis, what's going on with you?" asked Geyserurn. "She can't be attempting to power up as a Super Saiyan before she restores her memories?" Gohan exclaimed. Oturan fell down on her stomach, still alive as she starts whimpering in pain. Goku stares at the electrical poles connected to other poles, forming an electrical gate. "No, it's not that she's trying to reach Super Saiyan at her amnesia state, but something appeared making Oturan acts like a magnet attracting electricity," said Goku.

Gohan, Vegeta, and Geyserurn examined the electrical gates. Oturan slowly moved her head sideways. "What is that electrical gates? This is all Speice's work!" Vegeta yelled. "I better protect her before she dies from electrocution!" said Gohan. Geyserurn guarded Oturan, helping her up. "No, she is my younger sister who I protect!" Geyserurn shouts. "Who will protect Oturan other than you?" asked Gohan.

Geyserurn paused. "Fine, why don't you go ahead and protect my sister, since you care for her more than I do?" Geyserurn sighed. "Guy, please, you're her sister," said Gohan. "You known my sister since she came here as a kid, Gohan, protect her, I'll handle defeating Speice and the rest of his minions," Geyserurn said, smirking.

A bird was flying in the distance, and suddenly flew through the electric field, and dies from electrocution. "We'll shock ourselves to death if we fly," said Goku. "The only choice we have is to run instead." "Get on my back," Gohan said. "But I'll harm you with the thunder inside me," said Oturan. "Don't forget Saiyans are immune to lightning," Vegeta said. "I once reflect lightning while there's a heavy storm back at that mudball planet that calls my name."

Gohan shook his head at Vegeta in a gutsy way, and gives Oturan a piggyback ride. Everyone start running. Funnelle and Kapriun appeared. "Grr! I knew you Saiyans would save that Saiyan girl!" shouted Funnelle. Funnelle attacked Goku while he defend with his arms. Goku pushes Funnelle into the ground.

Someone appeared attacking Funnelle and Kapriun to death with his energy ball. "Guy," a person said, in deeper voice than Vegeta. "Piccolo!" exclaimed Geyserurn. Gohan puts down Oturan, and stares at Geyserurn in confusion. "Guy? You know Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "I trained with one of the Namekian race," said Geyserurn. "They heard everything about Piccolo's life on planet Earth."

"How could they still survived when Frieza destroy planet Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. "W...Who are you?!" screamed Oturan, in fear. She starts hiding behind Gohan. "Don't be scared, Oturan, it's Piccolo, and he doesn't scare you," Goku said. "I presumed Oturan has an amnesia?" Piccolo said, smirking. "Not completely, Piccolo, the only memories she remembers are the memories from me, her brother, and her curiosity of Mother Nature," said Vegeta.

Speice appeared soaring down with his minions. "What are you idiots blabbering about now?" Speice asked. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan with Oturan, Geyserurn, and Piccolo stares toward Speice. "You bastard, you better stay away from my little sister now that you don't deserved her!" yelled Geyserurn. "What exactly are you planning to block other area with your electrical wall?" Gohan asked.

"There are particular seeds unlike this planet that grows out like electric and metallic poles, connecting with electrical force like a giant electrical gate," explained Speice. "Unlike the cultivar seed, grown as Saibamen from planet Vegeta, my type of seed was known as the kilos seed from planet Powden. I decided to make this entire forest as my deadly tournament, so I uses the kilos seed to cover up the edge of this forest! If you wish to get rid of the wall, then do so, or the next area will be electrocuted after you blast it into a hole! If you reach close to the electric waves, you'll die."

Oturan grabs Gohan. "Guys, what are waiting for? Fight him!" Oturan whimpered. "My minions are actually alive, yet with my illusionist power of spices, that yields the power of mirage," said Speice. "I was born half Speician, the race of Planet Powden, and half Seraenian." "You're from Planet Powden?" Gohan asked. "Chloe and I will be living like three territories!" Speice chuckled. "My minions are in another world, so that makes it seven! We'll soon extended the Speician race and restore my clan!"

"There's more than seven across the atmosphere, and do you think you can handle it all?" shouted Vegeta. "There is none other way to handle the whole solar system!" "Wrong! Prince of all Saiyans, I'll expand the whole universe within my race!" Speice chuckled. Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul including Speice's army laughed with Speice to attack everyone. The six fighters exclaimed in surprised. "You're still alive?!" exclaimed Geyserurn. "We survived death," Kapriun said. "Then we have no choice but to fight on ground," said Goku, in his serious tone. "Charge!" Speice yells, pointing at the Z-Fighters including Geyserurn. Speice's army charges at Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, and Geyserurn.

Goku, Gohan with Oturan riding on his back, Vegeta, Geyserurn, and Piccolo evaded Speice's minion's attacks without moving in the air. "Hang on tight!" shouted Gohan. Oturan figures out how she can get her memories back. Oturan thoughts to herself, _"Why can't I be brave when Speice was around? Is there any way I can get my memories back?"_ Oturan closes her eyes to foreshadow the time when she escape at the laboratory.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Oturan woke up from her dream, thinking to herself, "Vegeta!" The Seraenian princess feel pain on her head as she groaning in pain. Oturan breaks the window of the healing tank with her bare fist to escape. The window of the healing tank breaks after five punches from Oturan. She remove the oxygen gas on her lower face, then fell down on her head again. "Ow…" She notice that she was almost naked. "I'm naked!"_

 _Oturan looked around to get her clothes. She looked around the healing tank and found her yellow with black stripes combative clothes from behind. It was strapless and full on cleavage and has a hole on the stomach on the top part of her clothes and lower part of her clothes was baggy. There was also an inverted colors of her fingerless gloves, white leg warmers, and her black combat shoes that looks like Krillin and Yamcha. After she puts on her clothes, Oturan escaped in the laboratory._

 _"The kid escapes, Dr. Timber!" one of the scientist exclaimed. Oturan flew away and break the ceiling._

 ***Flashbacks ends***

Oturan continued thinking to herself, _"That's it! I must have hit my head a lot! No wonder some of my lost memories aren't meant to be found!"_ Oturan went off of Gohan. "Oturan, what are you doing?" asked Gohan. "I'm going to escape out of the electrical field, there's no point Speice won't capture me again if he was in full power in the entire forest!" Oturan said. "How are you going to do that?" asked Gohan.

"Go save yourself, Gohan, it was nice meeting you after all the wonder years I've lost," Oturan said, grinning sadly. "You were a good guy protecting me back at that house on the small island, Gohan, we're done here." Oturan kissed Gohan in the cheek, and ran away near the edge of the electrical arena. Gohan thoughts to himself, _"What a relief! Videl won't know that I'm cheating on her against Oturan!"_

Gohan paused and feels his cheeks watching the Seraenian princess ran away, " _Oturan…"_ Gohan then running after Oturan, shouting, "Oturan, don't go! Where are you going?" Gohan chases after Oturan. Oturan inhaled and exhaled, then climbed up the electrical pole. "Gohan..." Oturan said.

Gohan grabs Oturan's hand. "No! I won't let you go!" shouted Gohan. "Are you out of your mind, killing yourself?!" "I know it's risky for me, but that's my plan, Gohan, just to get my memories back," Oturan said. "I know you have a brave heart, Oturan, I know you're brave inside, if only any minute now, you would remember me! You may easily remember Vegeta and your older brother Guy, you would remember Piccolo and my dad! But right now, Oturan, just grab my arm!" shouted Gohan. Oturan starts grinning. "Really? I'm brave?" Oturan asked.

She grabs Gohan's arm, but she put his arm toward her buttocks. She punches Gohan in his stomach while he let go of Oturan. Gohan grabs his stomach as he starts groaning in pain. Oturan closes her eyes as she jumps 20 feet away from the electrical pole, making the nearest electric waves attracted Oturan's body. "Oturan!" screamed Gohan.

 **In the middle of the battle…**

Vegeta suddenly heard Gohan yelling Oturan's name. "Oturan?" Vegeta exclaimed. Funnelle attacked Vegeta as he groaned in pain. Goku ripped his gi top. He poses his hand as a cup. "Kame...hame...HA!" yelled Goku. And then Goku shoots out a devastation wave toward Speice while he evaded Goku's attack.

 **Far away from the shocking battlefield…**

Gohan pushes himself down and started to weep. "Oturan..." Gohan sobs softly. "Why? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself? You really… You really had to die as an innocent woman?! You're just a half born Saiyan like me! Saiyans…" Gohan continued sobbing and pounded the ground. "Saiyans can't die from electrocution!"

 **A/N:**

 **Electrifying chapter. There were no detail about what's covering the entire forest the first time I updated this story the first three times. There it is now. My OC Oturan was really in her character almost completely, unlike the last time. Oturan's older brother Geyserurn has great character too. He's really badass and good looking.**


	12. Oturan's Clever Reinforcement

**Chapter 12: Oturan's Clever Reinforcement**

 ***Linkin Park's Talking To Myself cues.**

More and more electric waves attracted Oturan, allowing her the rest of her memories living on planet Earth restored. All of the electrical poles around the entire forest was shut down due to no further electricity. She felt anger boiling inside her veins, growling bitterly. Eyebrows lowered. Fist clenching. And then, bring in the guns. Oturan in her Super Saiyan form. She was yelling out Speice's name. Oturan starts bursting her tears on her eyes while it glows into a sea emerald. Her blond hair remain the same style as her black hair while her muscle grew bigger.

"Oturan!" Gohan exclaimed, wiping her tears. "I thought you were dead!" Oturan glared at Gohan. "Gohan, just let me at Speice, you'll handle the others," said Oturan, in serious voice. Oturan hovered to search for Speice. Goku still fought Speice with his minions, but he suddenly feel Oturan's energy, thinking to himself, _"Is that Oturan? Did her energy increases, or did she got her memories back?"_

"Speice, why did you come back to find me, after you abolished my village from my home planet?" Oturan yelled. Oturan appeared near Goku's battle area while she unleashed the energy waves. Electric waves was magnified by Oturan's aura. Thanks to her other blood from the Seraenian race, she absorbed most of the electricity from the electrical poles all over the entire forest. Most of her Seraenian race are immune and limber against electricity, and absorb it. Rocks becomes pebbles around Oturan. _"What the...? Did Oturan restore her memories back all the sudden?"_ thoughts Vegeta. _"I was expecting Oturan stronger than ever, to think she's clever enough to return to her normal senses,"_ Piccolo thoughts, smirking.

Speice growled at Oturan. "How did you manage to shut down all of the poles without even dying? " growled Speice. "And how can you become a Super Saiyan on your own?" "While all of you were on the way to fight us at once, I help Oturan by giving a boost!" Piccolo said, soaring up in the sky. "I too help my sister as well," said Geyserurn, following Piccolo. "You shouldn't invite all your allies, because they would be stupid enough to focus on our sudden death alone."

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Oturan transformed to a super Saiyan as she soars. Piccolo and Geyserurn attacks some of Speice's minions at the edge of the shocking battlefield. Goku attacked Speice's minions in the east with Speice, as Vegeta attacked Speice's minions in the south._ **"You were busy fighting Goku at that time, as well, Geyserurn and I use our Special Beam Cannon toward the thunderous waves around Oturan to make her powerful again!"** _Piccolo said._ **"It may sound insane that we would have kill my sister with our energy waves that acts like an electric wires, nothing ever happen to her when it comes with involving electrical energy,"** _said Geyserurn. Piccolo and Geyserurn energy blasted the electric waves around Oturan with their Special Beam Cannon._

 ***Flashback ends***

"In the end, we're free to soar as sure as there no hellbent shocking ourselves," Oturan said. "I thank Piccolo and my brother who train me to become strong again!" Piccolo stares at Oturan. "Oturan, it's you who takes the credit, not me," said Piccolo. "Welcome back, Oturan," Geyserurn said.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "That Namekian think he's so helpful!" smirked Vegeta, sarcastically. "The rest of us don't even stand a chance helping that Seraenian princess get her memories back! The Saiyan race's energy waves was not made of clouds!" He stares at Oturan as he flew toward her in his serious tone. "Oturan, since you become a Super Saiyan and retrieve your memories again, it's time to show your chance that you can fight Speice alone…" Vegeta glared at Goku. "... I would never let him fight Kakarot for a reason since he save you!" Vegeta stares at Oturan again. "We all protected you from that mad scientist back then!" What Vegeta mentioned was the mad scientist Dr. Gero who use Oturan to kill Goku awhile back.

Oturan stares at Vegeta, grinning in a good, cocky way. "Look at you, Vegeta, you've never change after you fought Android 18 to protect me back from your death, and yet, all you still think about was Goku," Oturan sneered. "I didn't give a hoot that you saved me, and I was just about to surpass Kakarot again!" barked Vegeta.

Vegeta quickly smirked toward Oturan. "You're stronger than ever, Oturan, that's my only concern of you." "Goku? Kakarot? Yes, his real name Kakarot, who was long gone for a long time since Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta!" said Speice, turning at Goku. "I was planning to destroy planet Seraen for Lord Frieza, but I decided to leave the planet alone because of the child named Chloe." He smirked at Oturan. "You're the only one I will keep my eyes on you, and I will soon bring you back to planet Seraen to return to home, Chloe."

"Maybe if you fought me the last time," Oturan said, in her serious tone. Her tone changes in an anger way. "I am not Chloe, I am Oturan, I am older than the last time you see me! I won't listen to you, even if you ask me anything! Earth is now my new home, and it's a perfect place to protect the innocent living! Everyone's willing to keep me strong, enough to beat the pulp out of you!" "I'm still as stronger than you, even if you are in super Saiyan form!" shouted Speice. "You mischievous Seraenian princess, your anger now is never enough, I dare you to show me your true power!"

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Geyserurn, and Oturan bellowed to power up in their Super Saiyan form. Geyserurn, indeed, reaches Super Saiyan rarely, for the first time. More rocks flying around the five Super Saiyans. Piccolo clenches his teeth to power up. Goku and everyone else fought Speice's minions and army. Oturan starts huffing. Speice attacked Oturan in her face. Oturan did not even moved her face, evading every punch Speice blew, and then kick Oturan in the chin.

Oturan cracked her head and starts thinking to herself, "... _Why do I still feel darn tired?"_ Geyserurn counterattacked one of Speice's armies. "Oturan, why won't you attack?" shouted Geyserurn. "I don't want to crush every bones in you, or even kill you with my bare hands, Speice," Oturan huffed.

Goku thoughts to himself, _"Why's Oturan not taking this seriously? Didn't she restore all her memories back? Wait! That's it! She's still not in full health after she got hit in the head a lot! Don't worry, I have some senzu bean that I have from Yajirobe!"_ Goku starts bellowing, unleashing an energy wave toward Speice's army, and then pulled out one senzu bean from his pocket. He shouts out, "Oturan, catch this!" He threw one senzu bean at Oturan, while she catches it with both hands. "You must be fatigue, eat that senzu bean! Your body will heal fully!" Oturan ate one senzu bean, and restores her whole strength, yet still in anger.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh, you're still weak even if you ate that senzu bean Kakarot calls it," Speice said. "I dare you to unleash your anger!" Oturan starts glaring toward Speice. "Be careful what you wish for, I'll throw everything I have at you!" yelled Oturan, bellowing louder. The rises of the wind spread all over Oturan's range. She was in her super Saiyan 2 form. The only thing changes is her hair, which was more spiky, and her muscles are bigger. "I told you to wish for something else!" The Seraenian princess roared.

Vegeta falls into his knees in shock, thinking to himself, _"What? Unbelievable! Is it impossible for her to become super Saiyan 2?"_ Vegeta did not actually landed on the ground, but he quickly hovers toward one of Speice's minions to attack. Oturan glared at Speice as he stares back in a cocky way. "I knew you would pass through your super Saiyan form," chuckled Speice. "I'll test my limit to see if you can avoid my energy attack! Scorching Beam! Heat Wave!" He shoots out a flaming waves at Oturan while she bounces back his energy attack.

"You could have done better than this, now it's my turn to finish you for good," Oturan said, in her lower tone than normal. Her energy aura rises all over her while she put her hands away from each other. "Plantation, lent me your energy!" Energy flow above trees and plants to Oturan while she closes her eyes.

 _"Goku, help me finish off Speice since I help you fought Buu two years ago. You are my heroes, and so does Gohan, my brother, Guy, Piccolo, the Namekian from Earth, and most of all, Vegeta, the Saiyan prince, my master, thank you."_ Goku suddenly heard Oturan's mind, thinking, _"I knew you're one of the youngest fighters I can rely on other than Trunks, I will help you since you help me back then, Oturan, but I want everyone on Earth to help me again."_

He flew up in the sky while he put his arms up. _"Everyone on Earth, I begging to give me your energy, please!"_ He starts thinking about every continents on Earth as he glared toward the sky. Most of the innocent people around the continents, raises both of their hands.

 **Goku's House**

Chi-Chi heard Goku in her thoughts while Goten was playing with Trunks outside. The Ox-King watches the two young Saiyans sitting in his lawn chair. "Goku? What's going on?" exclaimed Chi-Chi. "Hey, mom, dad are fighting that Speice guy Gohan mentioned! Maybe Oturan got her memories back, so she can help them!" Goten said, through the window. "We should lent our energy to help Goku beat that mean Speice's butt!" said Trunks, raising his hands up along with Goten, Chi-Chi, and Ox-King.

 **Kame House**

Krillin feel Goku's energy. "Goku! He's fighting Speice with Oturan!" Krillin exclaimed. "But how can she can fight now?" asked Yamcha. "Oturan got her memories back now," Bulma said. "It work." "What work, Bulma?" asked Krillin. "The mind drop I gave to Goku 2 days ago," Bulma said. "We should help Oturan, too, since she got her abilities to fight and hover like us!" cheered Krillin.

"Goku really needs our help to give our energy to him today, for cripes sake," Master Roshi said, raising one of his hand up. Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Puar, Oolong, Android 18 holding Marron, and Launcha also raise their hands up. "Yeah! Master Roshi's right, let's help Goku defeat that strange man that crashes into this place, even if that young chick Oturan will finish Speice off soon!" cheered Yamcha, raising both hands up. "And you'll fix up the place after this was over," Android 18 said, at Yamcha. "Darn, I was just saying that I would be making a good point!" groaned Yamcha, lowering his head. Puar consulted Yamcha in the shoulder while flying. "You make terrible point," Android 18 said.

Tien and Chiaotzu appeared outside of the house. "Master Roshi, who's energy level am I sensing? How many are there?" asked Tien. Everyone stares at Tien and Chiaotzu. "It's Oturan, she restored her memories again!" Bulma said. "Raise your hands up, so Goku can use his Spirit Bomb attack toward Speice!" said Krillin. Tien and Chiaotzu raises their hands up as glitter of energy dust appeared out of their body. Tien thoughts to himself, " _So that Speice guy is trespassing the entire world, eh? Oturan, it's been quite a while since the last time I see you since you were a little kid. You must be grown up as a full fledged fighter, just like Goku. Go finish off Speice!"_

 **Forest**

As almost all of their energy rises toward Goku, Goku created a Spirit Bomb. "Piccolo, Vegeta, attack Speice to distract him!" Piccolo and Vegeta soar toward Speice. Piccolo puts his left index and middle finger on his left eye. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yells. Piccolo shoot out two beam that are connected into a yellow and purple spiral waves with one of his hands. Speice bounces back Piccolo's attack. "Final Flash!" yelled Vegeta. He uses her hand as a cup then shoots out the same waves like Goku's Kamehameha. He hits Speice's left arms.

Goku kicked Speice in the air, leaving the Spirit Bomb in reverse, forming glitter dust in the sky. "Actually, Speice, there's no point throwing the Spirit Bomb at you," Goku sighed. "I was just testing you if you're evil." Goku spokes in his normal, casual tone. "But seriously, though, you're not that much of a bad guy, unlike Frieza!" "What? You're not going to attacking me with your giant energy bomb?" asked Speice, raising his voice. "Who am I to you, Kakarot? Why did I bring my army to fight you and your allies? Do you have any idea WHY in the world I want Oturan back to her home planet?! DO YOU?!" Goku glared at Oturan. "Now, Oturan!" Goku yells.

"Enlightenment Flash! HAA…!" yelled Oturan. She uses her hand as a cup, spreading her arms away, unleashing each giant energy ball on her hand, and let go with her left arm and put her left hand on her right arm to shoot an orange thunder energy waves attacking Speice. Oturan's Enlightenment Flash wave is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash and Gotenks's Big Tree Cannon. "NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! DAMN YOU, OTURAN...!" Speice screams. He was vanished inside of Oturan's Enlightenment Flash.

Some of Speice's army stares at Oturan in the air defeating Speice. "Don't let that Saiyan girl kill you!" exclaimed one of Speice's minions. "Let's flee!" Another shouted. Most of Speice's minions flew to the sky to flee. Gohan and Guy Oturan stares at Oturan. "Masenko!" yelled Gohan. "Storm Scream!" Geyserurn yells. Gohan and Geyserurn attack every Speice's minions in the air with their own energy attack. Geyserurn's Storm Scream energy attack is like Oturan's Enlightnment Flash but with many small electrical energy balls moving like energy waves unlike Tien's Dodon Ray.

 ***Linkin Park's Talking To Myself concludes.**

Gohan and Geyserurn powered down to basic form from their energy usage. Oturan fell down to the ground and landed on her knees transform back to normal Saiyan. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo soar down while Goku and Vegeta powered down to normal Saiyan. "He's gone now," said Piccolo.

Oturan lowered her head and starts weeping softly. Gohan and Geyserurn stares at Oturan in tears as they soar toward the weeping Seraenian princess, powering down to normal Saiyan. "Oturan, why are you crying? You killed Speice," Gohan asked, in confusion. Oturan suddenly have the tears of joy and start laughing while lying down. "I can't believe it, I finished Speice off on my own!" laughed Oturan, wiping away her tears.

"The entire area was almost looks a hellfire," Vegeta asked, looking around. "How can we restore it without using the Dragon Balls?" "Dende can restore this forest with his power," said Goku. "Can he do that?" Oturan asked. "Yes," said Piccolo. "He can still restore the entire forest even if he stays at the lookout. Go to the lookout with Geyserurn, they'll prove that you two achieve your strength." "That's alright, Piccolo, I uses up my energy, it's better for you to wait here with me here in the forest while my sister went there," Geyserurn chuckled. "With so much progress in this planet, my sister has gotten stronger than me! I never knew reaching Super Saiyan form for the first time might not be enough to beat the strongest of the universe!"

Piccolo touched Oturan's hair as she grins. "Once you got your memories back, your courage has return with your fighting skills," said Piccolo. "At this rate, you should be able to defeat Mr. Popo if you train with him." "I'm proud of your strategy, Oturan," Vegeta said. "You're better off without your brother since you retrieve your memories back." "What are we waiting for? We better go to Dende!" said Gohan. "See you later, Piccolo!" Goku said, waving at Piccolo. Goku, Oturan, Gohan, and Vegeta flew to the sky to go to Kami's Tower.

 **Somewhere high in the sky...**

"In case you hit your head again, I can give you a piggyback ride!" chuckled Gohan. "That's alright, Gohan, as long as I'll be careful!" Oturan said. Vegeta glared at Gohan. "If I were you, I would stay away from Oturan's breasts!" growled Vegeta, turning bright red. "What if I did?" Oturan asked, nearly unzipping her top part of her clothes down.

"YAAAARGH! Now it's stuck inside my freaking mind!" shrieked Vegeta, in stubbornness. He covers the back of his head and shakes his legs toward Oturan. "You're more DISGUSTING than your innocent self!" Oturan zipped her upper clothes up close to her stomach.

 ***If I Never Seen Your Face Again from Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna cues.**

"Vegeta, you're turning red because of your tender side!" Goku snickered. "Oh, shut up, Kakarot! You are not part of this!" hollered Vegeta. "Dad…" Gohan groaned. Goku starts laughing including Oturan. Vegeta continued shouting stubbornly on the way to the lookout.

End

 **A/N:**

 **The entire lyrics of Linkin Park's Talking To Myself almost fit perfectly in the beginning of the last chapter when Oturan become Super Saiyan again after years leaving Speice for Vegeta. In my opinion, the song Talking To Myself sounds more epic than Linkin Park's In The End.**

 **This fics really raises up the roof with many words after revising the story three to four times! I would like to hear your words in the review, please!**


	13. Revision

**Revisions made in chapter 10 and 12!** **-SSGSS Aym**


End file.
